El honor del ajedrez
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Chessverse. Şahmat (ajedrez en azerí), tierra de batallas, gente guerrera dispuesta a sacrificarse por el supremo monarca porque, una vez que el Rey es capturado, la corona caerá y con ella su reino. Es por ello que cada individuo tiene un papel para defender a su reino. El ejército que gana lleva el honor a su reino y en Şahmat, el honor lo es todo. Cuatro reinos y solo un ganador
1. Şahmat

Las hojas se correteaban unas a otras impulsadas por el viento sobre el pasto. Era una enorme extensión de tierra, las hojas siguieron su curso hasta caer a un enorme cañón. Pero este no era un cañón cualquiera. Con 24 metros de largo y 10.5 metros de profundidad, era un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Consistía en los 64 escaques reglamentarios que medían 3 metros cada lado y metro y medio de profundidad, provocando una caída de 10.5 metros debido a que estaban colocados en forma de escalera.

En ambos lados, el rey y la reina se encontraban en lo más alto, un escalón abajo se hallaban los alfiles, uno al lado de cada monarca. Al otro lado de cada alfil se encontraban los caballeros* y para cerrar cada lado, se encontraban las torres. Frente a las torres, un escalón más abajo, se encontraban 8 peones fuertemente armados.

Nadie hablaba, solo se miraban, midiendo a sus enemigos. Las armaduras de un ejército eran negras con distintivos en azul eléctrico mientras que las del otro ejército eran blancas con distintivos rojos. Una fría brisa los despeinó y la batalla comenzó. Era otra batalla de reinos por la tierra de Şahmat.

Şahmat, tierra de batallas, gente guerrera dispuesta a sacrificarse por el supremo monarca porque, una vez que el Rey es capturado, la corona caerá y con ella su reino. Es por ello que cada individuo tiene un papel para defender a su reino. Las reglas están escritas y forjadas con fuego en toda la tierra y no pueden cambiarse o romperse:

Reglas de Şahmat

-Peones- La base del ejército. Suyo es el trabajo más duro y el menos valorado. Los peones avanzan paso a paso, lento pero seguro. Recordad, siempre hacia el frente con honor, nunca hacia atrás. Humildes y abnegados, los peones son los que más se sacrifican y tan solo atacan de forma diagonal. Considerados los más débiles, el resto de las piezas no deben olvidar que todos empezaron como peones alguna vez, pero se volvieron más poderosos al superar la mayor prueba de valor y resistencia: llegar al otro lado con vida. Cuando no están en batalla, son campesinos y obreros que ayudan a sostener al reino.

-Torres- Tienen su lugar en los extremos y pueden moverse sin limitaciones de manera horizontal o vertical. Al ser piezas defensivas, trabajan mejor juntas al igual que los alfiles. Pueden fácilmente alejar al rey del posible peligro. No pueden parecer peligrosos hasta el final pues la ausencia de piezas les permite extender su dominio por el tablero.

-Caballeros*- Designados como el caballero del rey y el caballero de la reina, respectivamente, ambos son fieles sirvientes con un movimiento especial. Moviéndose en forma de L, pueden ser la única amenaza para la reina sin estar en peligro de un contraataque. Los caballeros son peligrosos cuando se les arrincona por su instinto de supervivencia.

-Alfiles- Son 2, uno al lado del rey y otro al lado de la reina. Ágiles y rápidos, ellos no se limitan a un paso a la vez, ellos avanzan lo que quieren, llevándose a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Ten cuidado, entre más espacio tengan, mayor es su poder y son más mortíferos.

-Reina- Solo hay una reina en cada reino pues es la más poderosa de todos porque puede atacar de manera vertical, horizontal y diagonal. La reina no se escoge por linaje o por herencia, la reina es el guerrero más fuerte de todos, el ganador del torneo real. Sus habilidades especiales le permiten ser una amenaza en todos los ámbitos. Siempre ten los ojos en la reina pues debajo de esas hermosas ropas, esconde un peligro mortal.

-Rey- Es el más importante y valioso de todos. A pesar de ser un gran estratega y quien dirige el ejército, todo termina cuando el rey es capturado. Desde el inicio de la partida, el rey necesita la protección de los demás. Cuando el rey es amenazado por otra pieza, movimiento que recibe el nombre de "Jaque" deben protegerlo a como dé lugar. Cuando se captura a un rey, puede ser tomado prisionero o ser asesinado. Los reyes son elegidos tanto por linaje como por su liderazgo y cargan sobre ellos el peso de la vida de todo el ejército.

El ejército que gana lleva el honor a su reino y en Şahmat, el honor lo es todo.

* * *

Hola, es Ghostpen94 con un nuevo fic

La idea para este fic fue que vi un par de fanarts con los reinos ya definidos. Si quieren verlos, busquen imágenes de Chessverse Hetalia en google.

Para que se den una idea del tablero, busquen imágenes de "Ajedrez 3D" e imágenes de "Ajedrez 4 jugadores". Es una combinación de esos tableros.

*Puse Caballero como el título de las piezas, porque llamarlas Caballos suena muy feo jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y les interese que siga desarrollando la idea.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. El reino Lorem

Uno de los 4 reinos tenía grandes campos de cultivo a las afueras de la ciudad, un río dividía la capital por la mitad para dividirse en varios canales que seccionaban las calles. La actividad económica principal era el transporte así como la compra venta de mercancías, además de que el reino Lorem era conocido por su increíble fauna y flora marina. Tanto el Reino Lorem como el Reino Giallo compartían la región Burakku por lo que eran aliados contra el Reino Rouge y Zelenyy, ambos de la región de Shiroi.

Las tres academias militares: Alfiles, Caballeros y Torres estaban en la orilla más apartada de la ciudad donde los peones entrenaban día y noche para ascender de cargo. El Palacio era de piedra negra con decoraciones en azul eléctrico. El interior era majestuoso, se sabía que en el palacio habitaba el Rey, la Reina, los dos mejores Alfiles, los dos mejores Caballeros y las dos mejores Torres además de la servidumbre. Los 8 peones que lucharían si se desataba una batalla se escogían en el momento.

El palacio estaba dividido en 4 secciones, la sección de los Alfiles donde dormían, entrenaban, etc. La sección de los Caballeros, la sección de las Torres y la sección principal del Rey y la Reina.

El Rey Feliciano dibujaba tranquilamente en un pedazo de pergamino. La punta metálica de su pluma iba del tintero al papel, delineando el contorno de una hermosa flor. El sol entraba suavemente por la ventana bañando los cabellos castaños del gobernante sacando destellos azules a la corona que reposaba su cabeza. Era de un azul eléctrico con detalles en negro.

-¡Alteza!-dijo una voz sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada haciendo que su rulo anti-gravedad se balanceara suavemente- Ponga atención, pronto le realizaré un examen de la historia del reino.

Feliciano suspiró y prestó atención a la clase pues, si quería ser un buen rey, debía saber lo que había ocurrido antes de su reinado.

-Y así, el rey Alaric le cedió el trono a su hijo, Gilbert el asombroso, quién, como usted sabe, es su predecesor…

El monarca sonrió ante la mención del rey anterior pues tenía 17 años cuando el viejo rey decidió abdicar a favor de su hijo, de entonces 19 años. Feliciano era un sirviente del palacio y estaba en la Academia Militar preparándose para ser un peón. El castaño conocía al futuro rey desde mucho tiempo antes. Su padre había sido un alfil que había escapado del reino Giallo porque lo habían culpado de un crimen que no cometió. Vagamente le había dicho que, debido a esta infortunada serie de eventos, había tenido que dejar a su esposa y al gemelo de Feliciano en el otro reino.

Iniciando una nueva vida, Basil Vargas había entrado a la Academia Militar cuando el pequeño Feliciano tenía 2 años. Al poco tiempo, se volvió el mejor alfil de la academia, gracias a ello se mudó al palacio.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Gilbert quién tenía 5 años. Al ser los únicos niños del palacio se llevaban muy bien. Ambos crecieron juntos hasta que, cuando Feliciano cumplió 15 años, Basil murió en combate. Gilbert insistió que el castaño debía quedarse a vivir en el palacio como su consejero si no le interesaba el área militar.

En la Gran Tetraguerra, Gilbert lo invitaba a todas las reuniones para planear las estrategias. En una de esas reuniones, Feliciano demostró ser un gran estratega por lo que inmediatamente lo guiaron al ambiente militar, entrando en la academia de Alfiles como peón. Los años pasaron y cuando el príncipe cumplió 19 años, el rey declaró que ya no podía seguir en la guerra.

El castaño asistió a la coronación del albino quién inmediatamente se involucró en la guerra. La madre de Gilbert, quién era la reina también, abdicó junto con el rey por lo que se inició la búsqueda de una nueva reina. La reina siempre era el mejor guerrero del reino, el soldado que lograba llegar al otro lado del mundo en el menor tiempo, con el menor número de heridas y quién derrotaba a más enemigos en el camino.

Grande fue la sorpresa del albino cuando, en el torneo de la reina, ganó una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en una cola de cabello. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una guerrera, con una mirada feroz, se veía ágil y fuerte.

Gilbert trató de romper el hielo con una de sus clásicas bromas, pero Elizaveta no le encontró lo gracioso, por lo que se demostró que ellos no se llevarían nada bien, aunque la joven se llevaba bastante bien con Feliciano.

Pronto, el caos invadió el palacio en el momento en que ambos se casaron, un mero trámite pues el hecho de que ambos estuvieran casados no significaba que debieran ser pareja sentimental. Sin embargo si debían dedicar toda su vida al reino.

-¡Yo soy el rey!-exclamó el albino en la habitación de los tronos, el principal campo de batalla de la pareja real-El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo…

-¡Y yo tengo las habilidades y la fuerza suficiente para matarte cuando yo quiera!-exclamó Elizaveta-¡No me trates como si fuera una sirvienta cualquiera!

-¡¿Es eso una amenaza?!-gruñó él- te puedo mandar ejecutar por traición.

-¿Y quién va a salvar tu jodido trasero en batalla? ¿Eh?-gruñó ella-¡Soy la mejor y lo sabes! ¡Podría enfrentar a todo tu ejército y salir sin un rasguño!-una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en la boca de la joven cuando el albino cedió a regañadientes. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre se peleaban y Elizaveta siempre terminaba ganando. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus peleas, eran bastante buenos en combate.

El reino Lorem rápidamente se posesionó como el reino más poderoso y sanguinario de todos. Con la habilidad del rey y las grandes habilidades de pelea de la reina, lograron vencer al Reino Zelenyy y al Reino Giallo logrando así una gran suma de dinero y nuevos territorios. La avaricia y confianza de Gilbert fue tal que incluso retó al Reino Rouge, enemigo del Reino Lorem desde tiempos inmemorables.

Ambos reinos tenían una rivalidad bastante pareja pues de todas las veces que se habían enfrentado, ambos habían perdido la misma cantidad de batallas que habían ganado. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Gilbert había ascendido al poder cuando ocurrió…

La tensión entre ambos reinos llegó a un punto cumbre cuando desapareció la hermana mayor de la Torre de Rouge. Todos culparon al Rey Gilbert como pretexto para comenzar la Gran Tetraguerra. El Reino Rouge se alió con el Reino Zelenyy en la llamada Alianza Shiroi por el color blanco secundario que adoptaron ambos reinos. A su vez, el Reino Lorem se alió con el Reino Giallo y, cuando adoptaron el color negro como su color secundario, se llamaron la Alianza Burakku.

Los 4 reinos se enfrentaron en el centro exacto de la tierra Şahmat, ahí se encontraba el tablero gigante donde se realizaban todas las batallas. De un lado estaba, Gilbert y Elizaveta, que se encontraban en lo más alto, un escalón abajo se hallaban los alfiles. El que estaba al lado del rey era un joven de 20 años, con cabello negro, bajo de estatura, ágil y de mirada impasible. Al otro lado de cada alfil se encontraban los caballeros y para cerrar cada lado, se encontraban las torres. Frente a las torres, un escalón más abajo, se encontraban 8 peones fuertemente armados.

El Rey y la Reina del Reino Rouge era un joven alto, de mirada seria y semblante firme, su largo cabello negro caía sobre su espalda. A su lado se encontraba la reina, un joven de menor estatura, de aspecto ágil, con el largo cabello negro atado. Eran Norovyn y Yao. Al lado de la reina se encontraba un joven de largo cabello rubio de ojos azules que molestaba con su bastón a otro joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas.

Entre el Reino Rouge y el Reino Lorem se encontraba el Reino Zelenyy. El Rey Berwald, un hombre muy alto, de fríos ojos azules y rostro imperturbable miraba a su reina inexpresivo. La reina era un joven rubio con ojos violetas que sonreía nervioso ante la mirada de su rey. Al lado de la reina se encontraba un joven rubio con ojos azules. Portaba una cruz en su cabello y observaba con hartazgo a la Torre, un joven más alto con rebelde cabello rubio y ojos azules que le sonreía ampliamente. Entre ambos se encontraba el caballero, el más joven del ejército que ignoraba olímpicamente a sus compañeros mientras se arreglaba su cabello color ceniza con el aburrimiento marcado en sus ojos azul violáceo.

El último ejército era el Reino Giallo. El rey y la reina eran hermanos, Lars era alto y su cabello rubio estaba levantado en punta. Su mirada fría recaía sobre el Rey de Zelenyy. Emma era una joven esbelta de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes que se estaba preparando para la batalla. Esta reina era conocida por su gran velocidad y agilidad en combate.

Nadie hablaba, solo se miraban, midiendo a sus enemigos. Una fría brisa los despeinó y la batalla comenzó. El primer choque fue feroz, todos los guerreros saltaban de un escaque a otro guiados por su rey. Los peones obviamente fueron los primeros en caer en todos los ejércitos, sin embargo uno de ellos realizó una gran hazaña al salvar a la reina de Zelenyy de una muerte segura.

La batalla se tornó más y más violenta conforme se reducía el número de soldados en pie. Gilbert tomó una decisión muy tonta al desesperarse en estar en su lugar y bajar rápidamente para atacar al rey de Rouge. Norovyn no lo vio venir y trató de repeler el ataque pero fue muy tarde. En la batalla más sangrienta de todos los tiempos, murió el rey de Rouge.

Sin embargo, el rey albino no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de su victoria sobre el reino Rouge porque Berwald lo acorraló en una esquina al gritar Jaque. Elizaveta se congeló en su lugar, había fallado al proteger a Gilbert y eso le costaría la vida al rey. El rey de Lorem cayó al suelo herido de gravedad. Era el fin, pero Berwald no quiso matarlo en ese momento, al contrario, lo reclamó como prisionero para obligar al Reino Giallo a rendirse. Lars observó furioso a Berwald por un momento antes de rendirse. El Reino Zelenyy ganó la Tetraguerra y se llevaron a Gilbert como premio. Nadie volvió a saber de él. Era obvio que lo habían asesinado.

Días después, Elizaveta encontró el testamento que su rey había preparado. Dado que la sucesión del Rey depende de la capacidad de dirigir al ejército, Gilbert había escogido a Feliciano como su sucesor para que llevara la paz a Lorem.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara:Jeje no necesitas saber mucho del ajedrez, solo saber como se llaman las piezas y ya jeje

Kokoa: Que bueno que te interese, no a todos les interesa

Piero: Gracias por comentar!

Para que se hagan una idea del tablero de la tetraguerra busquen imagenes de "ajedrez 4 jugadores"

Lorem significa Azul en latín

Rouge es rojo en francés

Zelenyy es verde en checo

Giallo es amarillo en italiano

Burakku y Shiroi son negro y blanco en japonés

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. El reino Rouge

El Reino Rouge es una de las regiones más pobladas de toda la tierra de Şahmat. Se encontraba dividida en pequeños distritos con rutas comerciales que iban de uno a otro. El palacio era maravilla de la arquitectura, con sus columnas de mármol pulido y distintivos en brillantes colores escarlata, ahí habitaban el rey, la reina, los alfiles, los caballeros y las torres. Estaba cerca de las academias militares y cerca del mercado más importante de la región.

El aire siempre festivo de este reino se veía empañado por la reciente muerte del rey. Había pasado una semana desde que había acabado la gran Tetraguerra y se había firmado el armisticio entre todos los reinos. Después de la semana de luto por la muerte del rey Norovyn, era momento de escoger al nuevo rey.

Generalmente la elección del rey era más complicada que la de la reina, en lugar de un concurso por ver quién era el guerrero más fuerte del reino, se realizaba una serie de pequeños torneos en un pequeño tablero donde los aspirantes debían demostrar que tan buenos estrategas eran. Tan solo los que se habían graduado de las academias Alfil, Torre o Caballero con todos los honores y que fueran recomendados por las instituciones podían presentarse como candidatos.

En el Reino Rouge tan solo había 4 candidatos- Uno era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro con dos mechones de cabello que se elevaban hacia el cielo. El segundo candidato era un joven de cabello negro con la mirada perdida que lucía increíblemente aburrido. El candidato número tres era un joven de tez morena que parecía estar meditando en un rincón de la habitación y el último era un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules. La reina Yao estaba preparando el torneo con su consejero, el alfil Francis.

-¿Ya están listos los soldados de simulación?-preguntó mientras trataba en vano de arreglarse el cabello. Estaba nervioso, pero jamás lo admitiría. Francis asintió y le ayudó a colocarse la corona en la cabeza-Antes de empezar el torneo quiero hablar con cada candidato para saber a que nos enfrentamos- El alfil asintió. Prepara una de mis habitaciones- el joven de cabello rubio hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Mientras la reina entrevistaba a los candidatos, el alfil se acercó al caballero, que estaba cuidando la habitación de la reina, con una sonrisa traviesa y le tocó el trasero haciendo que el caballero, un joven rubio de cejas pobladas, saltara.

-¡Francis, compórtate!-gruñó el caballero mientras le abría la puerta al primer candidato para que entrara a la entrevista con la reina.

-Relájate, estás más tieso que una escoba-comentó él con una sonrisa pícara-¿has encontrado algo interesante entre los candidatos?

-No los he visto bien, pero uno de ellos tiene un ave en el hombro-dijo el joven de los ojos verdes negando con la cabeza- y otro parecía aburrido y antipático…

-Esperemos que, quien gane, al menos no ponga el reino de cabeza-comentó Francis y le tocó el trasero una vez más antes de salir corriendo para evitar que el caballero lo golpeara. Cuando la reina entrevistó a todos los candidatos, inició el torneo.

Todos los habitantes del reino se reunieron en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. El pequeño tablero de pruebas tenía sus 64 escaques que medían dos metros por dos metros. Las tarimas alrededor estaban a reventar. La torre del rey se paró en el centro del tablero y se hizo silencio

-Ahora dará inicio el torneo-dijo solemnemente. Era bastante alto, su cabello grisáceo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Su característica nariz y sus ojos violetas llamaban la atención- ¡El primer candidato es Jack de la academia de torres!-Los simpatizantes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el joven de cabello castaño oscuro entraba al tablero con sus soldados. Jack saludó a todos los presentes con una amplia sonrisa- y su oponente, el segundo candidato es… ¡Neeraja de la academia de alfiles!- del otro lado del tablero entró un joven delgado de cabello negro que tenía las palmas de las manos juntas. Sonrió suavemente al escuchar a la afición aplaudiéndole.

-¡Que comience la batalla!-ordenó la reina y Jack fue el primero en moverse. Su impaciencia le costó caro pues sus peones fueron los primeros en caer. Neeraja era cuidadoso y calculador, lograba mover a todos sus hombres a tiempo para evitar el peligro. Jack utilizó a su reina para todos los movimientos difíciles y logró capturar a un alfil y un caballero de su contrincante sin embargo, pronto notó que estaba perdiendo por ventaja numérica.

En las gradas, la reina negaba con la cabeza. Ese chico debía practicar más su paciencia antes de buscar un puesto tan importante como era el ser rey de Rouge. Finalmente, la batalla terminó cuando Jack perdió a todos sus hombres y fue capturado por una torre. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

-Jugaste muy bien-dijo Neeraja acercándose a su rival con una suave sonrisa- Debes aprender a relajarte…

-Si… creo que si… gracias-Jack estaba decaído, pero mejor haber perdido aquí y no en una verdadera batalla en la cual, seguramente, habría muerto.

-¡Muy bien, la siguiente batalla será entre el candidato número 3, Li Xiao, también de la academia del alfiles!-dijo la torre colocándose nuevamente en el centro del tablero. A su señal entró el joven de mirada perdida y aire aburrido quien tan solo movió una mano para agradecer los aplausos- contra el cuarto candidato… ¡Alfred de la academia de caballeros!- en ese momento entró el joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules quién, con una enorme sonrisa, aceptó los aplausos, agradeciendo con ambos brazos.

-Ese chico va a perder-le murmuró Arthur a Francis mirando al rubio-le pasará exactamente lo mismo que a Jack, se irán directamente al ataque y perderá todos sus soldados

-Uhm… no lo sé… -ambos observaban desde las gradas- Creo que si podrá ganarle…-el menor negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres apostar, cejotas? Yo apuesto 50 monedas de oro a que gana el rubio… hecho, vas a perder…

-Hecho-aceptó el caballero estrechando la mano del alfil- No lo creo, ya lo verás…

-¡Qué comience la batalla!-anunció la reina. Ambos participantes se observaron mutuamente, como si estuvieran midiendo a su rival, en ese momento, Alfred fue el primero en mover a uno de sus caballeros hacia el frente.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que sería el primero en atacar! Lo harán puré…-se burló el cejón. Lo mismo debió pensar el joven de cabello negro porque, con un movimiento desganado, envió a una de sus torres a atacar. Tarde se dio cuenta de que era una trampa y uno de los peones de su enemigo eliminó a la torre- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! ¡Acaba de atacar con un peón! ¡UN PEÓN! –el público gritó de emoción

-Te dije que no te confiaras, ese chico va a ganar, ya lo verás-Francis sonreía encantado mientras Alfred dirigía su segundo ataque usando a su caballero para avanzar, siempre respaldado por los peones que se encargaban de atacar o sacrificarse por el caballero.

Li Xiao observaba como el simple caballero se abría paso en su ejército. Trató de bloquearlo con sus dos alfiles pero fue inútil, la reina los hizo retroceder por lo que decidió cambiar su estrategia, en lugar de detener al caballero, eliminaría a los alfiles que protegían al rey para acabar pronto con esa batalla.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Arthur al ver como uno de los caballeros se acercaba sigilosamente al rey- ¡ESTÁ CERCA DE TI!-pero en ese momento, con gran habilidad, Alfred esquivó el ataque saltando al escaque de enfrente y uno de los alfiles se sacrificó por él. El caballero enemigo fue eliminado por el segundo alfil- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble!

-"Ese chico va a perder"-se burló el alfil imitando a su compañero cuando Alfred terminó de rematar a su enemigo con la ayuda de un peón y una torre- "Lo harán puré" blablabla, te dije que ganaría-el mejor le dio a regañadientes una bolsa con 50 monedas de oro- me encanta hacer negocios contigo…

-¡Cállate! –Gruñó el caballero viendo cómo los dos ejércitos se preparaban para la final- Están muy parejos, no sé quién vaya a ganar…-y efectivamente, los movimientos de ambos, aunque diferentes, eran muy efectivos. Alfred trataba de acorralar a Neeraja pero éste siempre se escapaba, sin embargo, el joven de cabello negro tampoco lograba acercarse al rubio, cada vez que lo intentaba, una de las torres lo bloqueaba.

La situación comenzó a volverse más intensa cuando eliminaron a todos los peones y a las reinas de ambos ejércitos y Alfred tenía a sus dos alfiles, sus dos torres y un caballero mientras Neeraja tenía a sus dos alfiles, dos caballeros y una torre. Estaban parejos.

Yao observaba muy interesado sin saber quién ganaría. Entonces Alfred decidió usar su movimiento especial, uno que él había inventado. Para eso mandó a sus dos alfiles a esquinas separadas del tablero al igual que a sus dos torres quedando solo protegido por el caballero.

-¡Ese movimiento es muy estúpido!-gritó Arthur poniéndose de pie notando como los dos alfiles se acercaban rápidamente. Entonces, justo cuando iban a capturarlo, Alfred saltó al frente esquivándolas. Pero cayó en la trampa de Neeraja quién lo atacó con sus dos caballeros. Logró esquivar a uno de los caballeros mientras el otro lo detuvo su propio caballero, sacrificándose.

-Has perdido-dijo Neeraja notando que Alfred estaba solo en el centro del tablero- En el proximo turno te eliminaré con mi torre.

-No si te elimino primero-respondió Alfred y fue en ese momento que su enemigo se dio cuenta de que al lanzar a sus dos alfiles y dos caballeros contra el otro rey había quedado solo con su torre a merced de las dos torres y los dos alfiles del rubio. Los dos alfiles se cerraron en forma de cruz, la torre eliminó a uno y Neeraja esquivó al otro pero no pudo esquivar las dos torres- ¡Jaque Mate!

-Bien jugado, chico-dijo Neeraja aceptando su derrota con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano del menor antes de retirarse.

-Muy bien-Yao sonrió y bajó al tablero junto con el ejército oficial-De ahora en adelante, yo te nombro, Alfred, ¡Rey de Rouge!-El público estalló en aplausos gritando el nombre del vencedor mientras la reina colocaba una corona de oro blanco con rubíes sobre la cabeza del rubio-¡Larga vida al Rey Alfred!

* * *

Gracias por leer

Norovyn: Mongolia

Jack: Australia

Li Xiao: Hong Kong

Neeraja: India

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara: Me alegra que te haya convencido Feli como rey jeje

Piero: Pobre Gil, tengo una necesidad patológica de matarlo xD Larga vida al rey Feli! Pasta para todos!

El próximo reino: Zelenyy!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	4. El reino Zelenyy

Había caos en el palacio del reino verde y blanco, como siempre. A diferencia del tranquilo y silencioso reino, cubierto por una suave y esponjosa capa de hielo, el interior del palacio era siempre muy ruidoso y bullicioso. El Reino Zelenyy se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña rodeado por un extenso bosque, cualquiera que no supiera el camino exacto para llegar al reino, se perdería para siempre.

Los habitantes de Zelenyy eran muy amables y tranquilos, las principales actividades eran la venta de piedras preciosas, la caza y la minería pues gozaban de varias minas de donde se extraían metales y piedras preciosas. Las academias militares se encontraban en la cima de la montaña detrás del imponente palacio de mármol con vivos en verde.

Las chimeneas del palacio estaban encendidas y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en un intento por combatir el horrible frío que azotaba la montaña. El rey y la reina junto con sus soldados estaban en el comedor cenando. Berwald, al ser el rey, estaba sentado en la cabecera en silencio lanzando duras miradas a la Torre que no dejaba de parlotear como siempre, molestando al Alfil. El caballero tenía una mirada de cansancio y trataba de ignorarlo mientras la reina, sentado a la diestra del rey, trataba de evitar que eso se volviera un caos.

-Luka, ayer soñé contigo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-le preguntó la torre, un joven de cabellos parados antes de comer un pedazo de carne.

-¿Qué debes callarte o te golpearé?-respondió el Alfil lanzándole una mirada asesina por encima de la cabeza del caballero que seguía comiendo en silencio.

-¡No! ¡Significa que debes salir conmigo!-exclamó Mathias emocionado- ¡Es una señal! Tú y yo debemos estar juntos-el joven rubio de menor estatura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo estaría contigo para poder asesinarte con mis propias manos-gruñó Luka perdiendo la paciencia

-Luka… no te enojes, por favor- dijo Tino. La reina retorcía las manos nervioso pues no quería que la tranquila cena se volviera una pelea de comida- Mathias, terminemos de comer ¿sí? Todos estamos cansados y mañana es un día importante…

-Sí, majestad, ya terminé de comer-dijo dándole un último trago a su cerveza-solo le diré algo al Alfil, aunque lo niegues, sabes que me deseas en tu inter…-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, un trozo de pan salió volando y se impactó contra la cara del joven de ojos azules- ¡Ay! ¡Luka, no seas así de malo!

-Alfil, te pido que no lances comida ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el rey con su habitual voz calmada y gélida- Y tú, Torre, cierra la boca…

-Lo siento, Majestad-dijo el joven de ojos zafiro bajando la mirada a su platillo

* * *

Todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. El rey y la reina se encaminaron al ala real mientras el caballero se dirigió a su ala del palacio sin dudar. Mathias y Luka se quedaron en el comedor. La Torre sonreía ampliamente cuando se sentó al lado del Alfil que se limpió los labios con una servilleta de tela y se puso de pie.

-Debes dejar de ser tan descarado-murmuró el de menor estatura sin mirarlo-sabes que no puede haber nada entre nosotros…

Era una leu en todos los reinos que el ejército oficial no podía tener relaciones amorosas, tanto entre ellos como con alguno de los ciudadanos. El amor es peligroso, impulsa a los soldados a sacrificarse y darlo todo por el ser amado. Eso estaba prohibido pues ellos solo debían preocuparse y sacrificarse por el rey y viceversa, el rey debía preocuparse por todos sus ciudadanos, no solo por uno. Una vez que se aceptaba entrar al ejército real, era para vivir solo el resto de su vida.

-Es que no puedo seguir manteniendo esto en secreto-se quejó la Torre tomando la mano del chico que la apartó de un manotazo. El más alto hizo un puchero ante ese acto.

-Si alguien nos ve, podrían expulsarnos del palacio-Ambos caminaron al vestíbulo, debían separarse para irse cada uno a su ala.

-Pues con tal de estar contigo, no me importa que me expulsen –dijo el de mayor estatura sonrió ampliamente

-Pues a mi si me importa, no puedo dejar a mi hermano aquí-gruñó el contrario cruzándose de brazos- Ya me voy, buenas noches…-y dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia el ala de los Alfiles.

La torre lo vio partir y muy triste dio media vuelta para irse cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados tras él. Al dar la vuelta para ver quién era, recibió un brusco beso en los labios.

-Si le dices a alguien de esto, te mataré-lo amenazó el Alfil sonrojado antes de huir a su ala muy avergonzado. El de mayor estatura llevó una mano a sus labios y sonrió de manera radiante. Sabía que el otro estaba enamorado de él, se le notaba en la mirada.

* * *

Los reyes se dirigieron a la habitación conyugal. A pesar de que el matrimonio era solo una mera formalidad, el rey le había insistido tanto a su pareja que el pobre Tino no pudo decir que no por lo que, se instaló una habitación para el matrimonio con una gran cama para ambos.

La reina entró al baño para quitarse sus ropas reales y ponerse la ropa para dormir mientras el rey hacía lo mismo en la habitación.

-¿De verdad creen que no nos damos cuenta?-preguntó el monarca mientras esperaba a que su pareja saliera del baño- Son muy obvios… deberíamos expulsarlos…

-Berwald, no seas así-dijo la reina poniéndose su pijama y cepillando su cabello- Ellos hacen todo lo que pueden para que nadie lo note…

-Pues están fallando completamente-el rey se quitó la corona y la puso en una vitrina al lado de la corona de su reina-Cuando alguien del pueblo se entere, harán una revuelta para sacarlos del palacio

-Eres muy pesimista…-el pequeño rubio salió del baño y se metió en la cama tapándose con las cobijas mientras veía como su rey entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes- yo creo que nadie se va a dar cuenta, deben estar demasiado ocupados preparando el festival de mañana…

-Ah sí, el festival… -murmuró Berwald pensativo. Cada año se realizaba un gran festival en el reino Zelenyy para conmemorar el día en que habían ganado la gran Tetraguerra. Se preparaba una gran fogata en el centro de la plaza principal del reino y se tocaba música, había danza y comida.

-¿Has practicado los pasos que te enseñé?-preguntó Tino cuando el de mayor estatura salió del baño. El joven más alto desvió la mirada avergonzado, era tradición que el rey y la reina bailaran en la inauguración y el cierre del festival y Tino sabía que su pareja no había practicado por todo el trabajo que tenía- No te preocupes, podemos practicar un poco antes de dormir.

El joven de los ojos violetas se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rey para tomar su mano derecha antes de poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro ajeno. La mano izquierda de Berwald voló hacia la cintura del más bajo para atraerlo suavemente. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del monarca.

-Muy bien… uno… dos… tres…-contó la reina y comenzó a tararear suavemente la canción que bailarían al día siguiente. Tino era muy buen bailarín mientras que Berwald era un poco torpe debido a su estatura y a su inmensa preocupación por no pisar a su pareja.

El fuego, que crepitaba en la chimenea, iluminaba a la pareja que bailaba mientras sus sombras acariciaban los muros y los muebles de la habitación con cada movimiento que realizaban. La reina trataba de moverse más rápido cuando notó la preocupación en la mirada ajena y sonrió tiernamente.

-Berly…-dijo Tino con cariño y su pareja no pudo evitar sonreír. El rey adoraba cuando lo llamaba con ese apodo tan cariñoso- No tengas miedo… no te preocupes si me pisas, los accidentes ocurren y si sigues preocupándote por eso, no podremos bailar a gusto… déjate llevar…

El monarca asintió y retomaron el baile. La mirada violeta se cruzó con la mirada zafiro y el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer. El romance entre la Torre y el Alfil no era el único secreto guardado entre los muros del Palacio Zelenyy. Era más obvio que la pareja real compartía algo más que simple amistad.

El más alto hizo girar a la reina con gracia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el suave tarareo de Tino y el sonido de sus zapatos al rozar el suelo. Ambos se movían con gracia y elegancia al ritmo de la música. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del más bajo cuando iba terminando la canción porque los movimientos eran más suaves y los atraían más y más como un remolino.

Finalmente Tino tarareó el final de la canción y ambos quedaron abrazados en el centro de la habitación. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Era un romance prohibido, lo sabían de sobra, nadie debe enamorarse en el ejército real, pues la vida de todos los habitantes está en riesgo.

Pero solo por esta ocasión, tanto el rey como la reina se olvidaron del mundo, olvidaron sus títulos, sus coronas, su alrededor, tan solo eran Tino y Berwald quienes bailaban y quienes se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Todos los reinos tienen sus secretos y tal vez, el peor guardado de todos sea el del reino verde y blanco.

Berwald se inclinó hacia su pareja, cortando el espacio entre ambos para finalmente tomar ese prohibido beso. El primer contacto fue tímido, como cuando uno acerca las manos al fuego en un día frío, pero después se tornó agradable y adictivo. El beso fue suave, dulce y a la vez explosivo y ardiente. Dos corazones latían con fuerza ante esa unión. Nada importaba, si el reino Zelenyy caía en desgracia, aceptarían las consecuencias pero nada evitaría que el rey y la reina se profesaran ese amor verdadero que habían sentido desde el primer momento en que habían cruzado la mirada hacía varios años antes, en el torneo de la reina. Berwald supo que había encontrado a su pareja ideal en ese pequeño joven de ojos violetas y viceversa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Chiara: Oh vamos, Alfred puede ser un gran rey jeje

Piero: Sip cada reino tendrá su propio Background, eso es lo interesante jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. El reino Giallo

Un joven de piel bronceada y cabello castaño estaba caminando entre las calles rumbo al palacio. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban suavemente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa misma mañana, cuando se despertó y se preparó como cualquier día, que en la tarde estaría camino al Palacio Real del Reino Giallo, hubiera creído que era una broma.

Ese día él se había preparado como usualmente lo hacía para asistir a sus clases en la Academia de Alfiles. Antonio llevaba varios años preparándose arduamente para ser un Alfil Real por lo que asistía a todas sus prácticas e iba a todas sus clases teóricas. Era un campesino promedio, bastante pobre en realidad. Su madre había muerto hacía varios años al igual que su padre dejándole a él y a su hermano Jo_ã_o solo una pequeña cabaña rodeada por cultivos de tomates. Jo_ã_o era mayor que él por dos años y él asistía a la Academia de Torres.

Antonio no sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre cuando, a la mitad de sus prácticas de salto, llegó el mensajero real y habló con su maestro. El hombre de mediana edad llamó a su aprendiz y le dio una carta que provenía del palacio. El castaño de ojos verdes la miró con confusión. Quizás era una felicitación por haber participado en la gran Tetraguerra como peón, sin embargo, no era eso. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un citatorio. El rey exigía su presencia en el Palacio Giallo.

Profundamente sorprendido, Antonio se bañó y se puso sus mejores ropas, o las mejores que tenía a pesar de su pobreza y se encaminó hacia el castillo que se encontraba en el centro del reino. Cuando llegó a la enorme reja de entrada, los guardias lo miraron con superioridad.

-Yo… ehm… tengo una cita con el rey…-murmuró el castaño y ambos hombres se miraron antes de soltarse a reír. Eso hizo enojar a Antonio profundamente

-¡Lárgate, campesino!-le espetó uno de ellos entre carcajadas pero ambos se quedaron mudos cuando el joven de ojos verdes les mostró la carta que había recibido pues ostentaba el sello real-Oh, lo sentimos… adelante…-las puertas de fierro doradas se abrieron con un suave rechinido y el castaño sonrió complacido.

Antonio entró al palacio, caminando por el jardín rumbo a la entrada principal que era una puerta de caoba negra con un intrincado diseño de metal dorado. El palacio era magnífico, construido con ladrillo negro, todos los detalles eran amarillos y dorados. La puerta principal se abrió también con un suave rechinido y un mayordomo le dio la bienvenida antes de ordenarle que lo siguiera.

Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron cada rincón del palacio. Era aún más hermoso y majestuoso por dentro que por fuera. Los largos pasillos parecían perderse en el interior del castillo mientras el mayordomo lo guiaba por el pasillo principal que era el más grande y el único que tenía una larga alfombra dorada que debía guiar a la habitación principal, la habitación de los tronos.

La puerta de la habitación principal era completamente dorada con detalles en metal negro y gemas preciosas incrustadas. El mayordomo abrió un poco la puerta para anunciar al visitante. Las manos de Antonio comenzaron a temblar y sudar suavemente pues la duda aún seguía ¿por qué lo había llamado el rey? Hasta donde sabía había pagado todos los impuestos en tiempo y forma por lo que no podían estar deteniéndolo. Quizás iban a quitarles sus tierras y desterrarlos. ¡Si Jo_ã_o lo había metido en esa situación, pagaría!

El rey aceptó la visita y el mayordomo lo dejó entrar. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto ante la magnificencia del lugar. La habitación de los tronos era un cuarto ricamente decorado, como el castillo, con paredes de ladrillo negro y muchos banderines amarillos. Una alfombra amarilla guiaba hasta la tarima donde se encontraban ambos tronos.

Eran de oro puro con gemas de todos colores incrustadas en el respaldo. El rey Lars lo miró fijamente al verlo entrar cosa que puso aún más nervioso al campesino. A su lado derecho, la reina Emma también lo observaba, solo que con interés. Antonio rápidamente caminó hacia la tarima de los reyes y puso una rodilla en el suelo como señal de sumisión.

-Levántate… -dijo el rey con un gesto- ¿Tu eres Antonio de la Academia de Alfiles?- el castaño asintió, algo inseguro de si podía hablar o no- Bien, te hemos llamado aquí para… ehm… ¿Emma, podrías decírselo? Después de todo fue tu idea.

-Claro-respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa- Te hemos llamado porque deseo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí hace 2 meses en la Gran Tetraguerra. Fui muy descuidada en el momento de proteger a mi hermano que me puse en peligro y me salvaste. Gracias.

-Oh, no hay de qué, Alteza-se atrevió a decir con una leve sonrisa-Fui solo un peón pero me alegro que usted esté bien y goce de buena salud, aunque no todo el crédito es mío, mi hermano también me ayudó.

-Bueno, eso es todo, puede irte-cortó el rey con un gesto antes de que su hermana lo mirara de manera reprobatoria- ¿Qué ocurre? Solo querías agradecerle por salvarte la vida ¿o no? Pues ya lo hiciste y ya se puede ir.

-Eso no era lo único que quería hacer-dijo ella molesta deteniendo al castaño- He visto tu cartilla militar y me complace ver que eres el mejor alfil de la academia. ¿Por qué no has intentado volverte nuestro Alfil Real?

-Es que no había habido vacantes-respondió el joven de ojos verdes con una débil sonrisa hasta que la reina le dijo que uno de los Alfiles Reales estaba gravemente herido desde la Gran Tetraguerra y que posiblemente moriría-¿En verdad? Pobre hombre…

-Lo sé, él fue un gran soldado y hemos intentado hacer hasta lo imposible por él pero eso deja una vacante en nuestro ejército-dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa- Así que…

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Emma!-saltó el rey entendiendo lo que su hermana iba a decir- ¡Él sigue siendo un estudiante! ¡No ha terminado la carrera militar!

-¡Me salvó la vida!-exclamó ella, mirando con enojo a su hermano antes de mirar al castaño. Se levantó de su trono y tomó la espada que descansaba detrás de los tronos para dársela a Lars- ¡Nómbralo nuestro Alfil Real!-el rey se quejó pero la chica no iba a renunciar a su idea

-Bien-gruñó molesto el monarca y se levantó. Antonio, muy emocionado, puso una rodilla en el suelo- Yo te nombro, Alfil Real-la espada tocó ambos hombros del chico con cierta saña

-Muchas felicidades-dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa- Quiero que te mudes esta misma noche… ¡Oh! Y trae a tu hermano, tenemos una vacante como Torre así que también puede unirse pues imagino que él ya terminó la academia ¿no es así?

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, Alteza-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo sonrojar a la reina e irritó profundamente al rey. El ahora Alfil Real, salió corriendo del palacio gritando de alegría- ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

-Emma, no puedes estar haciendo eso-gruñó el rey cuando vio salir al castaño loco de felicidad- No puedes estar regalando puestos en el ejército así como así, recuerda que estás poniendo tu seguridad, y sobre todo, mi seguridad en manos de esa gente

-Lars-dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa mientras negaba lentamente- Ese chico salvó mi vida junto con su hermano aún arriesgando las suyas en el acto ¿qué otra prueba necesitas para saber que ambos nos defenderán con sus vidas?-sin embargo, el monarca no estaba muy convencido aún.

* * *

-Somos los más suertudos de todo el Reino Giallo-dijo Jo_ã_o cuando su hermano terminó de contarle su reunión con el rey. Recogieron la poca ropa que tenían junto con algunas cosas personales y salieron de la cabaña- Voy a extrañar esta casa.

-No te preocupes, los abuelos la cuidarán bien-dijo Antonio con una suave sonrisa y ambos caminaron rumbo al palacio. Los guardias de la entrada reconocieron al castaño de ojos verdes y los dejaron pasar.

-No… puede… ser…-dijo el mayor de los hermanos. Sus ojos azules recorrieron todo el pasillo, con asombro. El menor puso los ojos en blanco, divertido- Es increíble- en ese momento llegó el mayordomo que los guió a cada uno a sus dormitorios- Dime que esto no es un sueño, Tonio…

-No es un sueño, hermano-dijo el joven de ojos verdes- bienvenido al primer día del resto de tu vida… o hasta que nos maten en batalla ¡jajaja!-el mayor lo golpeó con su saco de ropa antes de que el mayordomo les dijera que se cambiaran para que tomaran la cena con sus majestades y con el resto del ejército- Ahorita nos vemos…-y el menor entró a su habitación.

Antonio se quedó boquiabierto. La habitación de los alfiles era bastante amplia, con una hermosa chimenea, una pequeña sala, dos baños con tina y dos camas con dosel. Había dos closets llenos de ropa lujosa y dos mesitas de noche. La ventana ofrecía una hermosa vista del reino nocturno. El castaño guardó su ropa en el closet junto con lo demás y se dio un baño para vestirse con uno de los elegantes trajes amarillos con vivos en color negro antes de salir para encontrarse con su hermano.

-Me siento ridículo-le dijo Jo_ã_o que traía un traje elegante por primera vez en su vida- además me pica la espalda y uno de los mayordomos me obligó a usar esto-el largo y usualmente rebelde cabello del mayor se encontraba atado con un hilo dorado

-Vamos, a mí también me incomodan los zapatos-repuso Antonio que nunca había ocupado zapatos tan finos- pero hay que acostumbrarnos porque así será el resto de nuestras vidas-el mayordomo los guió hasta el comedor.

-Con ustedes, Antonio, Alfil Real y Jo_ã_o Torre Real-anunció el mayordomo y ambos entraron al comedor. La reina los saludó con una sonrisa, el rey con un gruñido de desdén y el resto simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia, excepto un joven que a todas luces era el caballero del rey. Su cabello era castaño y un pequeño rulo se elevaba hacia el cielo. Sus ojos color olivo se entrecerraron.

-Vaya, nuevos bastardos, lo que me faltaba- gruñó Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara Polairix: Oh si, love is in the air! jajael amor será un relajo en todos los reinos xD

Piero217: Pienso seguir reino por reino desarrollando los problemas de cada uno :D

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Lorem - Ludwig

Feliciano salió de su clase de historia con sus pergaminos en una carpeta de piel y se dirigió a la habitación de los tronos. La reina Elizaveta lo esperaba ahí mientras conversaba animadamente con su caballero. El caballero oficial de la reina era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas. Poseía un pequeño mechón que se elevaba al cielo y un lunar en el mentón.

-Alteza, bienvenido-dijo Roderich haciendo una leve reverencia al rey quién se sentó en su trono y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Te divertiste en tu clase, Feli?-preguntó la reina acariciando cariñosamente el cabello del menor.

-No, estuvo muy aburrida-comentó el castaño y sacó el pergamino con la flor que había dibujado-Ten, la pinté para ti.

-Oh gracias, Feli, es hermosa-comentó la joven mirando el dibujo. El rey siempre le daba detalles de ese tipo. A veces despertaba encontrando un ramo enorme de flores en la cama, cortadas por el mismo rey- ¿Qué hay hoy en la agenda?

-Hoy se eligen a las nuevas torres-dijo Roderich y ambos reyes asintieron.

En la gran Tetraguerra, el reino Lorem había perdido a sus 2 torres y dos caballeros. La elección de los caballeros se había llevado a cabo la semana anterior. Roderich había demostrado una gran habilidad en batalla con la espada y se había convertido en el caballero de la reina así como su consejero. Ahora se debía elegir a las Torres. Unas trompetas sonaron en los amplios jardines anunciando la llegada de la Academia de Torres. El rey suspiró y se levantó con un pequeño puchero.

-Se que no te gusta verlos pelear, Feli-dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie-pero necesitamos nuevas torres, es la ley-el joven monarca asintió sin quitar su puchero y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines para presenciar el torneo escoltados por los caballeros. Se sentaron en las gradas de un pequeño estadio y el pueblo, que ya se había reunido desde muy temprano, aplaudió calurosamente cuando vieron al monarca.

El pueblo de Lorem adoraba a Feliciano pues su personalidad amable lo volvía un excelente rey ya que siempre pensaba en los demás. No se había visto tal paz y prosperidad en Lorem desde los tiempos del rey Alaric. Muchos ya hablaban del monarca como "Feliciano, el bueno" en los libros de historia actual y las canciones que cantaban los juglares.

El castaño saludó a su pueblo con una amplia sonrisa antes de ver como entraban todos los graduados de la Academia de Torres. Eran 8, 4 hombres y 4 mujeres. El director de la academia se presentó con una reverencia y presentó a sus estudiantes por número para que comenzaran las contiendas. A diferencia del torneo del rey, este era un combate de fuerza y velocidad.

Se escogieron las batallas al azar y se llevarían dos simultáneamente en todo el estadio de tal manera que serían 7 combates en tres fases: iniciales, semifinales y la gran final. Los primeros dos combates empezaron con el sonar de las trompetas y los gritos de emoción de la gente.

Feliciano desviaba la mirada o cerraba los ojos cada vez que los competidos colisionaban. Las armaduras soltaban ruidos metálicos al chocar. Todos los ciudadanos alentaban a su favorito con vítores y gritos. La reina gritaba emocionada, alentando la violencia.

-Vamos ¡golpéalo más fuerte!-Elizaveta aplaudía emocionada ante la batalla.

-Alteza, debo recordarle que mantenga la compostura-murmuró Roderich apenado ante el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo la reina.

-No me molestes ahora, por fin pasa algo interesante y quieres arruinarlo con tus consejos-comentó molesta- ¡Dale con tu espada! ¡Dale! ¡Muérdelo!

-La reina disfruta mucho del torneo ¿verdad?-dijo una voz calmada al lado del rey. Era uno de los alfiles, el joven de cabello negro había sido el consejero de Gilbert y ahora era el consejero de Feliciano. La reina le sonrió al recién llegado cuando terminó la primera fase del torneo.

-Kiku, gracias por venir-comentó el monarca con una amplia sonrisa, contento por poder distraerse de la sangrienta batalla que acababa de comenzar con la segunda fase del torneo-Sé que tampoco te gusta la violencia.

-Pero en este mundo es necesaria, majestad-comentó sabiamente el alfil mirando al castaño que hizo un puchero y suspiró. Uno de los combatientes se movía a gran velocidad pero su fuerza no se asemejaba a la de su enemigo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Alcánzalo y rómpele la cara!-gritó Elizaveta alzando el puño- ¡Rómpele un hueso!

-Compostura, Alteza-trató de recordarle su caballero sin éxito.

Finalmente la batalla terminó con un golpe fulminante por parte de uno de los combatientes. En cuanto el más bajo de los guerreros cayó al suelo, un grito de júbilo se alzó entre la multitud que incluso se levantó aplaudiendo al primer campeón que había pasado a la final. El segundo combate estaba más equilibrado, se notaba que eran dos chicas peleando. Ambas eran rápidas y bastante experimentadas, pero finalmente una cometió un error que le costó la batalla. La reina aplaudió emocionada a la segunda campeona que había llegado a la final.

-Ese fue un error muy básico-comentó la joven mirando a su caballero- Yo pude haber acabado con ella en menos tiempo.

-Lo sé, majestad-comentó el caballero poniendo los ojos en blanco- Por eso usted es la reina, porque es más hábil que todos nosotros.

-Adoro cuando me alabas de esa manera, Rode-comentó ella guiñándole el ojo haciendo que el moreno desviara la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La final comenzó con todo, entre los rugidos de emoción de los espectadores y los golpes de los campeones. Ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor que ofrecía la Academia de Torres. El director estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados. Esa última batalla era algo innecesaria ya que ambos ya eran las Torres oficiales, pero se realizaba ya que el mejor de ambos debía ser la Torre del Rey.

La emoción en el estadio aumentó cuando el cansancio comenzó a mostrarse en los competidores. Esa era la prueba más difícil pues la gran Tetraguerra había durado mucho tiempo y lo que había determinado la supervivencia de muchos miembros de los ejércitos había sido su capacidad para resistir el cansancio y el dolor.

Finalmente la joven cayó al suelo y su contrincante la sometió dejándola sin otra opción más que rendirse. El público enloqueció y la misma reina se puso de pie agitando el puño y aplaudiendo enérgicamente al ganador del torneo.

Feliciano suspiró. Era el momento de ser el rey nuevamente por lo que levantó la mano para callar a la multitud. El ruido se fue apagando poco a poco. Los dos campeones hicieron una reverencia cuando el joven monarca se levantó.

-Muy bien hecho-comentó con una débil sonrisa- Quítense el yelmo y digan su nombre al pueblo que defenderán como nuevas torres…

La joven se quitó el yelmo primero. Era una chica de cabello oscuro y piel morena con ojos color chocolate. Todos aplaudieron incluyendo a la reina que estaba contenta de tener a una chica en el ejército real. Entonces el campeón se quitó el yelmo. Era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Eran Diana y Ludwig.

-Bien, tendremos el banquete real en la noche, prepárense para mudarse al palacio-comentó la reina y todos comenzaron a salir del estadio- Ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo para relajarnos… ¡Me encantan los torneos!

-No me gusta la violencia-murmuró el menor y la reina lo miró con cariño antes de abrazarlo- Ya sé, ya sé, es necesaria en este mundo, pero vamos, ¿no podemos comer pasta y ser felices sin guerra?

-Me temo que no…-dijo Eli suspirando cuando el caballero se dirigió a su ala al igual que el alfil. Los reyes entraron en la habitación real donde tenían dos camas de dosel individuales con colchas y cortinas azules- Bueno, me meteré a bañar para estar lista para el banquete ¿ok?-Feliciano asintió y la joven depositó un beso en su frente antes de entrar al baño.

El rey se quitó la corona y la dejó sobre su cama antes de acercarse a la ventana. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y el cielo estaba teñido de unos tonos rojos y rosas que lo hicieron desear tener sus pinceles y pinturas para inmortalizar el momento. No entendía, el mundo era tan hermoso, ¿por qué tenían que pelear?

* * *

Las trompetas anunciaron la primera llamada para el banquete real. Elizaveta corría de un lado al otro en la habitación real terminando de arreglarse. Feliciano la observaba con una sonrisa divertida mientras peinaba su cabello antes de ponerse su corona, aún recordaba el recelo de la chica a usar vestidos, peinarse y maquillarse cuando recién la nombraron reina.

_-Tienes que ponerte el vestido-gruñó Gilbert agitando la vaporosa prenda azul con negro frente a ella. La joven retrocedió diciendo que sobre su cadáver se lo pondría-¡Tienes que protegerme, no te puedes morir así que póntelo!_

_-¡No quiero y no lo haré!-ella se cruzó de brazos pero terminó cediendo. El albino disfrutó verla completamente sonrojada el primer día de su presentación real como Rey y Reina de Lorem- Vuelve a reírte y te mato… hablo en serio._

Pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada y dejaba que sus doncellas peinaran sus hermosos cabellos castaños y la maquillaran. Elizaveta era una joven muy hermosa, pero Feliciano la veía solo como su amiga y compañera. Cuando ella terminó, ambos salieron, tomados de la mano al comedor real donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete.

-Con ustedes, las nuevas Torres de Lorem: Diana y Ludwig-anunció el mayordomo y ambos entraron vistiendo sus mejores ropas. El resto del ejército aplaudió. La joven se veía hermosa, pero los ojos castaños del rey se fijaron en una sola persona. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El rubio hizo una reverencia ante el monarca que estaba congelado- Bienvenido Ludwig…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Chiara: Jaja ya se! Lovino es épico xD

Piero: Topeguay! Jajaja! gracias por tu comentario

Como pueden ver, iré desarrollando las historias de cada uno de los reinos por separado, si habrá capítulos en los que se encuentren los cuatro reinos pues dos tienen nuevos reyes (Lorem y Rouge) y necesitan ser presentados en sociedad jeje. Este fic va para largo así que ponganse cómodos y disfruten los enredos amorosos de los cuatro reinos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	7. Rouge - Fricciones

El gran comedor principal del Palacio Rouge estaba de fiesta por la selección del nuevo monarca. En el lugar ya esperaban las dos torres, los caballeros y los alfiles. Francis platicaba animadamente con Arthur acerca del torneo y de en qué iba a gastar el dinero que le había ganado en la apuesta. El joven de cabello rubio y cejas pobladas se limitó a gruñir molesto, aún no superaba el haber pedido contra el alfil.

Iván estaba de pie contra la puerta principal esperando a la llegada de los dos monarcas pues, cuando terminó el torneo y Yao nombró rey a Alfred, ambos habían ido a las habitaciones de la reina para tener la primera plática acerca de las reglas del Palacio y algunos asuntos administrativos.

De pronto, se escucharon trompetas en todo el palacio. Las torres se prepararon para abrir las elegantes puertas del comedor mientras los caballeros sujetaban las astas con la bandera del reino rojo con blanco y los alfiles se encontraban al lado de la cabecera de la mesa. Entonces, las torres abrieron las puertas y los dos monarcas entraron con pasos firmes. Alfred ya portaba la corona real sobre su cabeza.

-Con ustedes el Rey Alfred y la Reina Yao-los presentó el vocero oficial. Todo el ejército bajó la cabeza cuando los dos gobernantes del Reino Rouge pasaron frente a ellos para sentarse a la mesa. Era el banquete real de bienvenida en honor al nuevo rey.

Los reyes ocuparon su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y el resto del ejército se sentó. En ese momento comenzaron a desfilar los meseros para servirles las especialidades de los chefs. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y la luz del atardecer bañaba el reino, colándose cálidamente por las ventanas del palacio. Una vez que los meseros terminaron de servir, Yao levantó su copa llena de un licor muy caro, especial de esa región, para brindar.

-En nombre mio y de nuestro reino, le quiero dar la más cordial bienvenida majestad-dijo la reina mientras todos los presentes levantaban sus copas- Que el cielo ilumine nuestro camino hacia un rumbo mejor y podamos recuperar el honor y la gloria que caracterizan a un gran reino como el nuestro. ¡Viva el Reino Rouge!

-¡Viva el Reino Rouge!- todos repitieron al mismo tiempo y le dieron un sorbo a sus copas.

Todos los presentes se involucraron en una amena conversación mientras comían se escuchaban las suaves voces por encima del tintineo de los cubiertos. Francis platicaba animadamente con Arthur mientras la reina presentaba al rey con las torres. Los platillos principales rápidamente dieron paso a los postres. La mirada de Arthur volaba de vez en cuando hacia el rey que estaba comiendo y platicando con la reina acerca de sus ideas para mejorar la economía del reino. Una vez que terminó la cena, les sirvieron té o café para tener una conversación más amena.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio-dijo el rey levantando la mano para hacer silencio, todos los presentes miraron al monarca- Es un honor ser el rey de Rouge y tengo muchas ideas para impulsar la salud pública, la industria y la economía…

Justo en ese momento, uno de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada del comedor, sacó una daga y con un rápido movimiento se lo lanzó al rey. Iván trató de interponerse pero fue tarde. La reina se lanzó sobre el rey, tirándolo al suelo pero no fue necesario pues Arthur había atrapado la daga con un rápido movimiento. Inmediatamente, todos los guardias y el resto del ejército detuvieron al agresor.

-Tráiganlo ante mi-dijo el monarca poniéndose de pie y mirando con desprecio a su atacante. Cuando le quitaron la capa roja de guardia real, notaron que debajo tenía el ropaje característico del Reino Zelenyy. Todos se sorprendieron ante este acto pues se sabía que el reino verde era su aliado desde la gran Tetraguerra.

-¡¿Quién te envió?!-le preguntó Yao bruscamente al extranjero colocando su espada contra el cuello del hombre. El atacante no podía hablar, tan solo se limitaba a soltar algunos gruñidos por lo bajo- ¡Habla! ¡Hazlo, te lo ordena la Reina de Rouge!

-Lo enviaron los reyes de Zelenyy-dijo Arthur llamando la atención de todos. La mirada zafiro del rey se fijó en el hilito de sangre que caía de la mano del caballero pues éste había detenido la daga al sujetarla por el filo. Pero parecía ser el único que se había fijado en ese detalle, todos observaban el mango del arma que tenía algunas esmeraldas incrustadas en él y el emblema del reino verde.

-No es posible-exclamó la reina tomando el arma y la examinó fijamente. Efectivamente era una de las dagas insignia de la reina de Zelenyy. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a Tino practicar con ellas?-pero es imposible que recibiéramos un ataque del reino Zelenyy, ellos son nuestros aliados desde la gran Tetraguerra.

-Pues tal vez es un regalo de bienvenida a nuestro rey-dijo Iván con una sonrisa atemorizante pues se notaba que no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Bien, en ese caso, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-sentenció Alfred con voz firme- Debo devolverles el favor, así que, como primera orden real, el ejército se entrenará de forma especial para declararle la guerra a Zelenyy

La reacción fue inmediata. Algunos se quedaron en shock, otros, como Iván asintieron en aprobación, mientras que otros se negaron rotundamente.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-saltó el británico y la reina lo apoyó con un gesto mientras miraba fijamente al rey- Apenas acabamos de salir de la gran Tetraguerra y el reino aún no se estabiliza del todo.

-Este acto no quedará impune-dijo el monarca con un tono que daba por concluida la discusión, pero eso no iba a detener al caballero que abrió la boca para protestar antes de recibir una dura mirada por parte del rey- ve al ala de enfermería a que curen tu mano mientras el resto preparamos el horario de entrenamientos.

-¡Yo también soy parte de su ejército!-exclamó el rubio de cejas pobladas mientras el alfil jalaba suavemente su ropa para sacarlo de la habitación. El menor se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar mientras fulminaba al rey con la mirada.

-Y dejarás de serlo si no obedeces mis órdenes-sentenció Alfred y le dio la espalda al caballero. En ese momento, la reina le lanzó también una mirada dura al rubio que no tuvo otra opción más que salir del comedor e ir al ala de enfermería. Todo el mundo regresó a su lugar en completo silencio- Bien, estableceremos los entrenamientos a partir de mañana.

Arthur caminaba hecho una furia rumbo al ala de enfermería. Estaba bien, no necesitaba ir a que curaran su mano, solo había sido un corte, el rey definitivamente tenía algo contra él. ¿Acaso creía que él era débil? Se encargaría de demostrarle que por algo él era el mejor caballero del Reino Rouge.

* * *

Los entrenamientos comenzaron al día siguiente. El ejército ocupaba el tablero del torneo del Rey para practicar. El monarca había establecido un plan de trabajo muy parecido al que tenía en la academia de Caballeros, después de todo no había pasado más de un mes desde que se había graduado. Debido a que en las batallas el terreno se encontraba como en escalera, debían tener mucha fuerza en las piernas para poder saltar de un escaque a otro, por ello, después de un breve calentamiento, comenzaban con saltos.

-Vamos, más arriba… con más fuerza-decía Alfred entrecortadamente mientras todos saltaban en el centro del tablero. El esfuerzo de saltar la cuerda los hacía jadear- Muy bien…ahora más rápido… sigan mi ritmo- el rey aumentó el ritmo de los saltos haciendo que su respiración se volviera más superficial.

Arthur estaba determinado a demostrarle al rubio de ojos azules que no por nada él era un Caballero oficial. Alcanzó fácilmente el ritmo del menor pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la técnica del más joven era constante lo que hacía que durara más tiempo saltando, en cambio, como él se esforzaba por seguirlo, se cansó más rápido.

-Con esa resistencia en batalla… te matarán… fácilmente…-le dijo el soberano entre jadeos mientras negaba con la cabeza-Bien, una pausa…-todos se detuvieron resoplando mientras las mejillas del caballero se sonrojaban de la vergüenza y de la indignación-ok, ahora comenzaremos con las batallas. Primero será con sus compañeros, torre contra torre, caballero contra caballero y alfil contra alfil.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla. Alfred obviamente se iba a enfrentar contra Yao, era el trabajo más difícil pues es sabido que la reina es el mejor guerrero del reino. Arthur no podía evitar distraerse de su propia batalla para observar como la reina derribaba al monarca, sin embargo debía admitir que estaba aguantando bastante bien.

Yao se movía con rápidos y ágiles movimientos mientras que Alfred, a pesar de ser igual de rápido, tenía movimientos más cortos y no tan experimentados, pero tenía de su lado la estrategia, eso le ayudaba a durar un tiempo más en batalla antes de que el joven de cabello negro terminara por derribarlo. El rey acababa de levantarse por quinta vez para volver a intentarlo cuando vio como el otro caballero derribaba a Arthur, quién estaba distraído, observándolo.

-Debes tener tus ojos en tu batalla, no te distraigas o perderás la vida-le recriminó al rubio de ojos verdes que se levantó del suelo para encararlo- No puedo creer que te hayas graduado de la academia con esos errores tan básicos.

-¡Fui el mejor de toda la academia desde que entré como peón!-exclamó Arthur cruzándose de brazos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el enojo- ¡Me gradué con honores de la academia así que no se atreva a tratarme como cualquier peón!

-¡Pues los planes de la academia cambiaron y mejoraron cuando yo entré así que toda tu educación se volvió obsoleta!-le dijo el rey con voz severa mientras sus ojos se volvían rendijas por la indignación- ¡Adáptate al futuro o perece!

\- ¡Oh claro que me adaptaré a sus nuevas técnicas y entonces tendrá que tragarse sus palabras!-le espetó con furia mientras todos se detenían para observar la escena entre ambos- y vaya que disfrutaré viéndolo hacerlo.

-Eso solo será si te quedas en el ejército real para verlo, cosa que dudo en verdad-sentenció el monarca con voz gélida- Un paso en falso, caballerito, y te expulsaré del palacio.

* * *

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que realmente me quedé sin ideas.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara: Jaja ya sé, Eli es genial y es lo que Rode necesita para divertirse un poco. Si Feli el rey y Ludwig jeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	8. Zelenyy - Festival

Berwald despertó lentamente mientras el sol entraba débilmente por la ventana. Estiró la mano para tocar a su reina pero encontró la cama vacía. Se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a su pareja entrar a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Buenos días, mi rey-dijo Tino con una amplia sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado. Besó la frente del monarca con cariño antes de colocarle la bandeja en el regazo-lamento haber tardado tanto-el más alto tan solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. Berwald rodeó la cintura de su reina con cariño sin dejar de desayunar. Una vez que terminaron, se dieron una ducha rápida antes de vestirse con las ropas de celebración. Cuando bajaron las escaleras hacia la puerta principal pudieron ver al resto de su ejército listo.

Mathias observaba al alfil de reojo, notando lo sexy que se veía con las ropas de celebración, la tela verde se ceñía a la figura del rubio de ojos azules mientras los bordes de esponjosa tela blanca combinaba con la nívea piel del chico. Emil puso los ojos en blanco al notar la mirada de la Torre en su hermano.

El ejército los escoltó a la plaza principal. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de listones y flores para decorar el lugar. Los músicos se acomodaron alrededor de la tarima con los tronos. El rey y la reina caminoaron entre los aplausos y el menor se sentó mientras el monarca daba un pequeño discurso de inauguración para agradecer la valentía de los miembros del ejército en la guerra y honró a los que habían perdido sus vidas.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Berwald se sentó y comenzó el festival. La música empezó a fluir y las mujeres del reino tomaron varios listones para enredarlos entre ellos mientras cantaban animadas. Los ojos de la Torre no pudieron evitar recorrer con interés a las chicas que traían frescos vestidos de colores que volaban tras cada movimiento. El alfil, molesto y con un toque de celos lo golpeó con el asta que traía en las manos.

Las chicas terminaron de enredar los listones y todos los asistentes aplaudieron. Entonces entraron los jóvenes que hicieron varios trucos con fuego y algunas piruetas. Rápidamente, las chicas regresaron para bailar con ellos al son de una canción muy entusiasta. Cuando terminaron, el rey se puso de pie para invitar a su reina a bailar.

Tino sonrió débilmente para infundirle apoyo y ánimo cuando ambos se tomaron de la mano para empezar a bailar.

La mirada zafiro se mezcló con la mirada violeta. Berwald hizo girar al más bajo con gracia. Todos los habitantes sonreían y aplaudían al son de la música mientras los monarcas bailaban. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de la reina al notar que el monarca se estaba concentrando para bailar. El menor apretó suavemente su mano para que se relajara.

Una vez que el gobernante se relajó, respirando lentamente, se perdió en los ojos de su pareja prohibida, comenzando a recordar el momento en que había conocido a su futura reina.

* * *

Ese día, el torneo empezó muy temprano, había nieve por doquier. Mientras todos los candidatos se preparaban para el evento, Tino tomó una pala abandonada en el lugar y comenzó a quitar la nieve del tablero.

Berwald observaba desde el balcón a todos los candidatos y ese pequeño acto de humildad le llamó enormemente la atención. El pequeño rubio limpiaba el lugar alegremente mientras tarareaba, no era como los demás que estaban meditando o practicando sus movimientos con las armas. Lukas, el consejero del rey se encontraba de pie detrás de él.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó el rey sin dejar de observar a Tino con creciente curiosidad. Luka buscó la información y le entregó el papel- Así que es el mejor de la academia de alfiles… cuadro de honor y mención honorifica cuando se graduó. Interesante. Dile que venga.

-Pero está a punto de empezar el torneo, debe estar ahí-comentó el de menor estatura. Lukas no entendía el repentino interés del monarca en el otro rubio pero rápidamente salió del despacho del gobernante para bajar hacia el tablero. Tino acababa de dejar la pala en su lugar cuando el alfil real llegó y le dijo que lo acompañara porque el rey quería hablar con él.

Lentamente, el rubio de ojos violetas asintió y lo siguió. Tino observaba emocionado todo el lugar una vez que entraron. El palacio era majestuoso y muy acogedor, de relajantes tonos verdes acorde con las paredes blancas. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar mientras los dos rubios caminaban hacia el despacho del rey.

El alfil no pudo evitar escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro ajenas. Una vez frente a la majestuosa puerta de caoba que se encontraba en la entrada del despacho del rey, el rubio de los ojos azules tocó antes de recibir la señal para que entraran. El monarca esperaba ansioso y al verlos entrar, su mirada se encontró con la de Tino. En ese momento supo que había encontrado a su pareja ideal.

Había una bondad inimaginable reflejada en esos brillantes ojos violetas. Sus movimientos eran tan suaves y tranquilos que le transmitían cierta paz, lo cual era un gran alivio en esos tiempos de tensión que auguraban una futura guerra.

-Buenos días-saludó el monarca con voz inexpresiva. El recién llegado hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo frente a su gobernante con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios-Me llamó mucho la atención tu actuación allá abajo…-comenzó notando la confusión en esos expresivos ojos violáceos- así que quiero probarte personalmente.

En ese momento, intercambió una rápida mirada con su alfil y ambos desenvainaron sus armas para lanzarse sobre el más bajo. La sorpresa cruzó rápidamente los ojos de Tino antes de que, con suaves movimientos, los esquivara a ambos y saliera completamente ileso. Pero la batalla acababa de comenzar, Lukas rodó en el suelo para ponerse de pie y movió su mazo para golpearlo, pero el más bajo saltó, subiendo delicadamente al candelabro sobre sus cabezas para descender corriendo por la pared hasta protegerse detrás de la puerta.

-Si no atacas no nos vencerás-gruñó Berwald antes de notar una suave sonrisa victoriosa en los labios del rubio de labios violetas. Después de varios minutos se hizo tangible el por qué sonreía, tanto el rey como el alfil, comenzaban a cansarse de sus arranques para atacar, pero la futura reina estaba tranquilo y no se notaba cansado.

No había manera de hacer que Tino atacara y a pesar de que estaban cansados, eso no prometía que sería una buena reina. Entonces Lukas decidió terminar con la batalla. Rápidamente sacó una espada de su bota y en lugar de atacar al joven de ojos violeta, atacó al rey. El efecto fue inmediato. Tres dagas atravesaron la manga del alfil, clavándolo a la pared e inmovilizándolo. Tino sacó le arrebató la espada y la colocó contra la yugular de Lukas en un parpadeo.

-¿Ahora si atacas?-preguntó el rey claramente sorprendido al ver como el pequeño rubio lo defendía. Tino bajó la mirada pensando que el monarca se enojaría pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo aplaudir levemente-No todo el mundo pude jactarse de ser más rápido que Lukas. Felicidades-Una vez que el más bajo liberó al Alfil, guardó sus dagas entre sus ropas- Consejero, dile a los demás que se vayan a casa, hemos encontrado a mi reina.

El rubio de ojos azules asintió y salió del lugar rápidamente mientras Tino observaba al rey. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del de menor estatura. El gobernante estaba complacido, le agradaba que su nueva reina fuera gentil y bondadosa pero todo un peligro a la hora de atacar.

-Mañana será la celebración en honor a la reina y nuestra boda-dijo Berwald con su voz inexpresiva mientras observaba fijamente al más bajo que parecía nervioso ante la constante mirada ajena-Puedes ir a tu hogar para preparar tu mudanza-el de ojos violetas asintió y con una reverencia salió.

Al día siguiente todo el palacio se vistió de gala para celebrar la llegada de la nueva reina. La boda se llevó con normalidad, cada uno dijo los votos que se esperaban de ellos. Ésta no era una boda mutua, era un compromiso con la nación. Siempre proteger al rey, siempre proteger al pueblo.

Tino bajó la mirada sonrojado mientras el pueblo lo aclamaba una vez que se "casaron", había sido una asignación inusual pero siempre se confiaba en la opinión del monarca y de su consejero.

Todo el reino Zelenyy celebró con música, bailes y comida durante todo el día. Una vez que cayó la noche, Tino llevó sus pertenencias a la habitación conyugal, había pensado que había una cama para él y otra para el rey pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que había una sola cama matrimonial.

-¿Vamos a compartir la cama?-preguntó el más bajo confundido antes de notar la mirada suplicante del monarca- De acuerdo, no importa, supongo…-entró al baño y se puso su piyama para acostarse después de lavarse los dientes

-¿Por qué decidiste entrar al ejército?-preguntó Berwald mientras el menor se acomodaba. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama platicando como si se conocieran de toda la vida- pareces una persona muy gentil y pacifica… de esas personas que huyen de los conflictos violentos.

La mirada zafiro del monarca trataba de descubrir los secretos del más bajo, pero éste no contestó. Era obvio que sus razones eran muy personales y no le tenía suficiente confianza al rey. Ese día Berwald se había hecho una promesa. Lograría que Tino confiara en él al 100%

* * *

El rey de Zelenyy regresó al presente con un parpadeo cuando terminó la canción. Besó suavemente la mano de su reina, logrando que un sonrojo cruzara sus mejillas antes de que ambos regresarán a sus asientos, entonces llegaron unos acróbatas con varios animales de circo para dar un espectáculo. Los animales grandes ponían muy nervioso a la Torre Real. Mathias se aferraba su hacha mientras le temblaban las piernas. Quería salir corriendo por el miedo, pero, sin que nadie lo notara, sintió como el alfil tomaba su mano para ayudarlo a relajarse.

* * *

El festival terminó con una gran hoguera en el centro de la plaza principal. Mientras todos cantaban y bailaban alrededor del fuego, Mathias preguntó si iban a quemar a una bruja pues siempre había escuchado las historias de cómo quemaban a las hechiceras en cuentos antiguos.

-No van a quemar a nadie, Torre-gruñó el rey al escucharlo decir semejantes tonterías, pero para su sorpresa, el idiota de ojos azules había hecho un espantapájaros con leña y paja, lo había vestido de negro y lo había lanzado a la hoguera gritando "Quemen a la bruja" "QUEMEN A LA BRUJA"

-Es un idiota-murmuró Lukas golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, pero era un idiota adorable y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba. Amaba a ese estúpido con todo su ser.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar 


	9. Giallo - La reina y el alfil

La vida había mejorado muchísimo para Antonio y João desde que se habían mudado al palacio del Reino Giallo. Antes sus rutinas consistían en levantarse, trabajar durante la mañana en el cultivo de tomates que tenían en el patio trasero de la casa que habían heredado de sus padres, limpiar la casa y, mientras el menor de los hermanos asistía a clases en la academia de Alfiles, el mayor iba a pescar al lago Azzurro a las afueras del reino.

Ahora, sus rutinas habían dado un giro de 180°. Cada mañana, las sirvientas les llevaban el desayuno, después se cambiaban y bajaban a entrenar en el gimnasio y en el tablero de prácticas. Después se daban un baño, comían y meditaban en una sala especial. En la tarde recibían clases de baile y modales para los eventos sociales pues el ejército era el estrato social más importante después de la monarquía. Hasta que oscurecía completamente tenían la oportunidad de tener un poco de tiempo de ocio.

El Palacio del Reino Giallo tenía una biblioteca, alberca y un invernadero. La biblioteca era gigantesca, con libros de todas formas, colores y temas. Había una sección especialmente grande de la historia del reino, así como los mitos y leyendas más interesantes de ésta. Ahí era usual encontrar a la reina leyendo. Antonio también pasaba su tiempo libre e la biblioteca y había empezado a convivir mucho con Emma.

-Buenas noches, Alteza-dijo el moreno cuando entró a la biblioteca y encontró a la rubia sentada en uno de los elegantes sillones con un libro en las manos. La joven monarca se notaba algo cansada y eso era obvio porque él la había visto entrenar día tras día, con más ánimo que cualquiera pues al ser la reina debía mantenerse como la mejor guerrera del reino

-Buenas noches, Alf… Antonio-dijo la chica corrigiendo lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar pues el castaño le había pedido que dejara de decirle "Alfil" y lo llamara por su nombre. El joven caminó por los libreros buscando algo bueno para leer sin saber que una mirada esmeralda lo seguía- Ehm… ¿has leído el libro de "Las leyendas del Reino Giallo"?

-Uhm… no-comentó el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la sección de Historia. Recorrió con la mirada todos los tomos hasta encontrar el título adecuado. Antonio regresó al lado de la rubia y se sentó en uno de los sillones para comenzar a leer. Aún en el silencio, ambos se lanzaban miradas por encima de los libros de cuando en cuando, sonrojándose cuando éstas se cruzaban.

Había pasado una hora cuando entró el rey dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermana y el vasallo. Rápidamente notaron como torcía la boca y eso era obvio pues desde que había llegado al palacio, la joven reina había mostrado un interés en el joven alfil, incluso lo había nombrado el "Alfil de la Reina", para la molestia de su consejero, el Caballero Lovino.

_-¿Lo acaba de nombrar su Alfil? Pero majestad, creí que el bastardo recién llegado iba a ser el alfil del rey-comentó Lovino confundido mientras la chica ponía una insignia en la ropa del castaño para identificarlo como su Alfil. _

_-Así es, el alfil del rey debe ser el más experimentado- explicó la reina mientras Antonio miraba su nueva insignia- Yo me quedaré con el Alfil novato._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Lars entrando a la habitación. Al igual que el caballero de la reina, también podía ver un brillo especial en la mirada de la rubia cada vez que estaba con el castaño- ¿Te quedarás con el novato, arriesgando tu vida?_

_-Prefiero arriesgar la mía a la tuya- comentó la chica tomando la mano de su hermano cuando éste se sentó en el trono a su lado-además, debo recordarte que estás hablando con la mejor guerrera de todo el reino-Lovino suspiró al escuchar eso._

_-En ese caso, debería entrenar al alfil para que deje de ser un novato- comentó el rey con un tono amenazante mientras observaba al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¡Esa es una excelente idea!-comentó la reina con una leve sonrisa-Debemos entrenar a los nuevos así que yo entrenaré al Alfil y tu entrenaras a la Torre. Eres un genio, hermano._

_Parecía que Lars había comido un puñado de tierra por la mueca en su rostro, su hermana le había cambiado todo el panorama, como siempre lo hacía. En todas las discusiones, Emma siempre ganaba._

_-¿Entonces me va a entrenar, alteza?-preguntó el castaño cuando todos salieron de la sala del trono para ir al comedor a cenar._

_-Así es, pero hasta que termine mi curso de diplomacia-comentó la rubia mientras su alfil le acomodaba la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar en la cabecera de la mesa- En un mes- Lovino siguió observándolos durante la cena. Si nadie los separaba, su relación se iba a volver más cercana._

La reina regresó al presente con un parpadeo y su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la de Antonio antes de cruzarse con la de Lars. El rey gruñó molesto y caminó por los libreros de la sección de Economía buscando el libro adecuado para unos problemas que tenía con sus aduanas. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos y Antonio quiso romperlo pues empezaba a volverse insoportable.

-Ehm… y… ¿cómo va con su curso de diplomacia?-preguntó el Alfil tímidamente mientras bajaba su libro para observar a la reina con atención.

-Muy bien, hoy hice mi examen y creo que salí bien-contestó Emma. La reina tenía que mantenerse actualizada y por ello tomaba constantes cursos de las últimas tendencias de la política y la diplomacia del mundo-Así que empezaremos tu entrenamiento mañana.

Ambos escucharon el gruñido del monarca por lo bajo. La rubia rodó los ojos al escucharlo. Lars siempre gruñía cada vez que veía a su hermana con el indeseable sirviente. Ya los había encontrado recorriendo los jardines platicando y conociéndose. Los había visto en la alberca jugando juntos con João y Lovino. Parecía que siempre lograban encontrarse en los pasillos del palacio cuando se dirigían a sus dormitorios. ¿Qué acaso el universo estaba a favor de esa relación prohibida?

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras el castaño desayunaba, uno de los sirvientes le dio una carta de la reina diciéndole que lo esperaba en el tablero de prueba para empezar su entrenamiento especial. El castaño se apresuró a desayunar y a prepararse para no hacer esperar a la reina. Antonio llegó corriendo al lugar acordado y vio a la rubia de pie en el centro del tablero con sus ropas de batalla.

-Buenos días, Antonio-dijo ella con voz dulce y amable, algo que contrastaba contra las espadas que la joven sostenía peligrosamente cerca de él-hoy te haré una prueba y muéstrame lo que puedes hacer-y dicho esto, se acomodó en pose de batalla, para sorpresa del castaño.

El alfil sujetó con fuerza su alabarda inseparable y rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella porque ahora no se estaba enfrentando contra una joven rubia, más bajita que él y a la que fácilmente le llevaba dos años, se estaba enfrentando contra la Reina del Reino Giallo… y obviamente iba a perder, porque ella era la mejor guerrera de todo el reino.

Se lanzó sobre la chica sin piedad pues obviamente ella no la iba a tener con él. Antes de que el castaño pudiera parpadear, ella había desaparecido y lo derribó con una patada en las piernas. El alfil se levantó de un salto y el filo de la alabarda cortó el aire cuando lanzó un segundo ataque y la rubia lo esquivó rápidamente para hacerle dos cortes, uno en la mejilla y el otro en la pierna. Él no se rindió y trató de atacarla por tercera vez, tan solo para recibir una patada en la cara.

-Agh… -Antonio cayó al suelo, llevando la mano a su nariz notando que estaba sangrando. La rubia era realmente muy buena, ella ya lo había golpeado dos veces y él ni siquiera había podido tocarla

-Tus técnicas son muy buenas-comentó la reina con una leve sonrisa y el alfil se levantó sin saber si era sarcasmo o era verdad- Vamos, no me mires así, hablo en serio. Solo necesitas ser más rápido. Practicaremos eso.

-Gracias, majestad-el castaño limpió la sangre de su nariz antes de intentar un ataque sorpresa que no funcionó y su alabarda terminó cortando el aire antes de sentir el filo de la espada de la chica en su cuello- Lo siento, alteza…

-Estuvo bien tu ataque, hubiera funcionado con alguien más distraído-comentó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente. Si no estuvieran entrenando y golpeándose con todo lo que tenían, parecía que estaban coqueteando. Eso es justo lo que pensó Lars mientras los observaba desde su despacho en el castillo. Las orejas del monarca ardían de coraje pues no podía escuchar qué decían pero parecían moverse de manera especial entre ellos, como si estuvieran bailando.

* * *

Después de dos horas, Antonio estaba cansado, herido, con múltiples cortadas en todo el cuerpo y varios moretones así como la nariz rota mientras que Emma estaba prácticamente intacta. El castaño solo había logrado hacerle una cortada en la mano, cosa que la sorprendió enormemente. La reina decidió acompañar al alfil al ala de enfermería para que curaran sus heridas.

-Siéntese aquí, Alfil-le dijo la enfermera señalando una de las camillas del lugar Era una mujer de treinta años con largo cabello negro y piel morena- No se preocupe, majestad, lo curaré y estará listo para la hora de la comida-la rubia asintió y salió rumbo a sus aposentos para bañarse- Vaya, tuviste suerte, chico.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó el castaño confundido mientras la mujer cocía sus cortadas antes de colocar vendas para detener el sangrado. La mujer no contestó hasta que le arregló la nariz con un busco movimiento de manos, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor.

-El último chico que practicó contra la reina, llegó aquí desmayado-comentó la mujer sorprendiendo enormemente al castaño-Debes ser muy bueno porque la reina no cede ante nadie, ni siquiera contra el rey cuando ambos practican. Siempre tengo que estar curando las heridas del rey.

-Tenemos una excelente reina, eso sin duda-comentó el alfil con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido la monarca, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en ella y ese acto no pasó desapercibido por parte de la enfermera que solo sonrió. El amor flotaba en el Palacio Giallo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Cuervi: OMG! Eres increíble! Como un detective con lo de Rusia. Vaya, es cool ver a alguien que le gustan tanto los nórdicos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	10. Lorem - Entrenamiento

Había pasado una semana desde el Torneo de las Torres y tanto Diana como Ludwig se habían adaptado muy bien a las rutinas del castillo. Durante los 7 días que llevaban en el castillo, habían tenido entrenamientos individuales en el campo de prácticas y apenas hasta ese día iban a tener el primer entrenamiento grupal.

Era una mañana soleada en el Reino Lorem, Feliciano cantaba alegremente mientras Elizaveta se bañaba. Ambos se pusieron sus ropas de combate y fueron al comedor donde compartían el desayuno con el resto del ejército. Kiku se había hecho muy amigo de Ludwig y la reina adoraba a Diana aunque no tanto como a Roderich. El rey platicaba alegremente con su consejero pelinegro y con el rubio de ojos azules.

Ludwig sabía la historia del reino y le parecía realmente extraño que una persona tan amable y bondadosa como Feliciano fuera el rey, pues, aunque Gilbert lo hubiera elegido como su sucesor, él siempre podía decir que no. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con la corona sobre su cabeza y cientos de vidas sobre sus hombros.

Cuando terminó la cena, se dirigieron al campo de prácticas. El lugar de prácticas consistía en varios muñecos de madera giratorios a los que se les podía poner armas en las manos para que atacaran, sacos de tela para golpear, diferentes obstáculos para saltar pues esa era una de las habilidades principales de todas las piezas y el tablero de entrenamiento, todo rodeado por una pista para correr.

Elizaveta era la entrenadora así que les dijo que se colocaran en la pista al lado de ella y le dieran 20 vueltas al campo de prácticas. A su señal, todos comenzaron a correr. La resistencia al cansancio era muy importante en la guerra así que también debían fortalecer el cuerpo para aguantar los arduos entrenamientos.

El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones a un ritmo irregular, después de 12 vueltas, las piernas comenzaban a arder y a pesar pero aún así, todos terminaron las 20 vueltas. Algunos sirvientes estaban sentados en una de las varias mesas de jardín con jarras de agua y trapos limpios por si acaso. Roderich se notaba como el más agotado de todos así que tomó un trago de agua mientras Kiku se limpiaba delicadamente el sudor de la frente.

-Muy bien, practicaremos en parejas… Torre contra Torre, Alfil contra Alfil y Caballero contra Caballero-anunció antes de acercarse a Feliciano- Ven querido, vamos a practicar el nuevo movimiento que te enseñé.

El monarca asintió y tomó una ballesta para dirigirse al tablero de entrenamiento. Ludwig no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, estaba preocupado, obviamente. Era sabido que la reina es la mejor guerrera del reino, por lo tanto era obvio que le ganaría al rey, pero ¿sería capaz de dejarlo inconsciente o herirlo gravemente?

El gobernante de Lorem se colocó en un escaque y le apuntó a la castaña con la ballesta. A su señal, comenzó a disparar flechas. Elizaveta se movía como un rayo, esquivaba algunas y desviaba otras con su espada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rey. El rubio de ojos azules no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de Diana para ver como la reina se lanzaba sobre el castaño.

-¡NO!-gritó sin darse cuenta cuando Feliciano soltó la ballesta y se lanzó hacia atrás. De su ropa sacó tres dagas y las lanzó rápidamente contra la castaña. Al estar tan cerca, le costó trabajo a Elizaveta esquivarlas pero lo hizo y empujó al monarca contra el suelo con la espada contra su cuello.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Diana, quitándose su yelmo. El rubio se sintió estúpido por gritar, era obvio que la reina no le haría un daño mortal al menor-¿Estás bien?

-Necesitas practicar tu precisión, querido-comentó la castaña ayudando al rey a levantarse. Entonces miró al resto del ejército y le ordenó que cambiaran de pareja- Roderich, querido, ven, quiero patear tu lindo trasero…

Uno de los sirvientes le llevó al monarca tres dagas nuevas mientras él tomaba un sorbo de limonada. Diana se acercó al rey para retarlo a un duelo, cosa que Ludwig estaba a punto de hacer pero se dio cuenta de que quizás no podría atacar a un chico tan indefenso. Algo en sus pensamientos debió mostrarse en su cara porque el Alfil sonrió.

-Te escuché gritar, Ludwig-comentó Kiku con su sonrisa misteriosa- ¿Te preocupas por nuestro rey?

-Todos nos preocupamos por el rey, esa es nuestra misión ¿no es así?-dijo él evadiendo la mirada contraria. Siempre le parecía que el alfil podía ver su alma y saber sus pensamientos con solo mirarlo.

-Si claro, pero creo que te preocupas un poco más que los demás-dijo con un tono divertido, el rubio de ojos azules era tan fácil de leer que daba risa. La Torre no podía dejar de observar al monarca.

Diana se lanzó sobre él con su mazo en alto. Feliciano saltó hacia atrás y rápidamente se movió hacia la derecha. Mientras la chica levantaba el mazo para un segundo ataque, el rey atacó en diagonal, como debe hacerse y le pateó una mano. La chica soltó el mazo, que cayó con un fuerte estruendo, antes de que las dagas del castaño pasaran rozando su cara, haciéndole un corte en la nariz.

-¿Te diste cuenta, verdad?-le preguntó Kiku a la Torre, que lo miró confundido- No es que nuestro amado monarca tenga mala puntería, pero duda en el último segundo al atacar-El más alto observó como Feliciano sacaba una cuarta daga del cinto y la lanzaba, sin embargo, justo antes de que el arma abandonara su mano, el rey cerraba los ojos.

-Es peligroso que haga eso, podrían herirlo en ese momento de duda… o matarlo-murmuró el rubio y no pudo evitar una horrible imagen mental que le dio escalofríos. El cadáver de Feliciano tirado en el suelo con un cuchillo en el abdomen. El amable rostro del castaño frío, pálido y sin vida. La idea era tan horrible que dolía.

-Entonces ya sabes que puedes hacer por tu querido rey-comentó el alfil con una sonrisa traviesa antes de llamar la atención del monarca- ¡Majestad! ¡Ludwig quiere practicar con usted!- el color inundó las mejillas del rubio por la vergüenza. El castaño asintió mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla y Diana tomaba un poco de limonada.

-Muy bien, suerte-le deseó el monarca antes de tomar dos dagas con cada mano y se colocó en posición de defensa. La torre sujetó con fuerza su espada y lo encaró. Ludwig nunca había estado tan cerca de Feliciano en su vida. Lo había visto de lejos cuando paseaba por los jardines del castillo y por los pasillos, incluso en los entrenamientos individuales, lo observaba desde lejos. Ahora estaba a solo un paso de él y pudo verlo con atención.

Su mirada zafiro bajó desde la reluciente corona sobre su cabeza hasta el cabello castaño con ese simpático mechón. Después su mirada chocó contra los ojos color chocolate que tenía, grandes y brillantes, tan hermosos que le robaron el aliento. Bajó la mirada hasta pequeña nariz que tenía y sus delicados labios que formaban un puchero casi imperceptible a la distancia, realmente no le gustaba pelear. Era más bajito que él y sin embargo se veía ágil y rápido. Lo que más llamó su atención fueron las delicadas manos con las que sujetaba las dagas, las movía de manera fluida y elegante, como si estuviera pintando.

En un parpadeo, Ludwig regresó al presente y levantó su espada, le lanzó la primera estocada. El más bajo saltó de nuevo hacia atrás y, con la velocidad de un conejo, cruzó al siguiente escaque para atacar en diagonal. La espada de la Torre cortó el aire, repeliendo dos de las tres dagas. La tercera le rozó el cabello pues el monarca había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. El más alto lanzó un segundo ataque y el castaño le soltó una rápida patada para desviar la espada. El rubio recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que, aunque no le dolió, lo desequilibró.

Feliciano era rápido, pero eso no aseguraba su supervivencia en un momento crucial. Tenía que aprender a atacar. El ojiazul lanzó una tercera estocada pero el rey ya estaba listo. El menor saltó y pisó la espada, jalando a su contrincante hacia el suelo, Ludwig tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no caer y eso le dio ventaja al castaño para tocar su cabeza con la punta de su cuarta daga.

-¡Bien hecho, Feli!-dijo la reina emocionada mientras Roderich se levantaba adolorido del suelo por milésima vez. La chica corrió y abrazó al menor con cariño mientras el rubio se ponía de pie-Eres un gran guerrero, incluso podrías superar a Gilbert si sigues practicando.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron menos Ludwig que se dio cuenta que esas palabras herían al monarca aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo. Feliciano escondió su tristeza en el espeso cabello castaño de la chica quien anunció que el entrenamiento había terminado y que podían irse. Todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus habitaciones menos el rubio de ojos azules que se escondió detrás de un arbusto

-Seré la primera en bañarme, querido-dijo Elizaveta besando la frente del castaño que asintió- Cuando termine, te prepararé un rico panqué mientras te bañas tú ¿ok?-Feliciano le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y la joven se fue. Creyendo que se había quedado solo, el monarca se quitó la corona y la miró con tristeza.

-Realmente odia pelear ¿verdad, majestad?-preguntó Ludwig saliendo de su escondite. El rey no pudo evitar asustarse pero se relajó al ver que era la Torre-Lo vi todo, le duele estar mejorando en combate ¿verdad?

-Yo…-el más bajo dudó por un momento antes de poner su máscara de seriedad y confianza, la máscara del Rey de Lorem- No, debo mejorar día a día, si yo muero, traeré la deshonra a Lorem y eso es intolerable…

-Eso a ti te tiene sin cuidado-dijo el mayor con crueldad- Honor o no, tú no quieres pelear y solo aceptaste el trono por miedo a decepcionar a los que te rodean, conozco tu historia, no querías decepcionar a tu padre quien murió al día siguiente que te coronaron, apuesto a que fue el último y más feliz día de su vida. Deberías de renunciar ahora que él no está, solo pondrás en peligro al ejército y a Lorem.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!-exclamó Feliciano furioso y le lanzó una daga. Tomó desprevenido al rubio que no pudo esquivarla y ésta le hizo un profundo corte en el mentón- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!-le lanzó una segunda daga que se clavó en el brazo ajeno- ¡AMO A MI PUEBLO Y SERÉ EL MEJOR REY QUE JAMÁS HAYA TENIDO LOREM!- y dicho esto le lanzó la tercera daga justo en el estómago a una velocidad imposible.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	11. Rouge - Peleas

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que Alfred se había vuelto rey y todo el palacio Rouge estaba de cabeza. Antes era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso pero ahora tan solo se escuchaban gritos y golpes a cada hora del día. Arthur no había tenido problemas antes, él llevaba casi tres años como el caballero del rey y nadie se había quejado de su comportamiento o de su entrenamiento, pero todo era diferente ahora.

El caballero y el rey discutían por todo. Desde el entrenamiento del mayor hasta los modales del menor. Cada uno le dedicaba al otro la mayor cantidad de insultos y palabras hirientes que podía ante el sorprendido ejército. Entre ellos había una guerra declarada y no parecía tener fin.

-¡Si no puedes atacarme, deberías de renunciar!-exclamó Alfred entre jadeos mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Apenas estaban en el entrenamiento matutino ya estaba peleando con el caballero. Arthur había intentado por casi media hora clavarle su espada a Alfred pero éste seguía evadiendo el ataque.

El mayor debía admitir que el nuevo monarca era rápido pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, eso sería una deshonra. Respirando entrecortadamente, el rubio de ojos verdes lanzó una estocada más pero ésta pasó rozando el hombro del más joven. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras el rey le lanzaba otra estocada. Arthur retrocedió pero el filo del arma le hizo un corte en la nariz.

-Ya terminen con este juego-declaró la reina acercándose a ellos completamente molesto. Ambos rubios dejaron caer las armas y se dirigieron al castillo para asearse junto con el resto del ejército.

-Salvado por la reina, qué deshonra-gruñó Alfred mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla. El caballero frunció el ceño y rápidamente le puso el pie, haciendo que el monarca cayera al suelo- Maldito…

-Solo le estaba dando ventaja, Alteza-se burló Arthur con una burlona reverencia mientras el menor se levantaba del suelo, con la mayor dignidad posible, sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Eso fue muy infantil, no sabía que el ejército aceptaba niños ahora-la lengua venenosa del gobernante de Rouge hizo que el alfil pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Pues es de esperarse ya que el rey es un bebé-le respondió el caballero sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente. El menor estaba a punto de contestar cuando la reina estalló

-¡BASTA!-gritó Yao soltando una patada al suelo. Ambos rubios respiraban entrecortadamente sin dejar de lanzarse miradas asesinas- Cada uno vaya a asearse y los quiero en el comedor principal cuando terminen ¿entendido?-el tono del pelinegro era firme y frío, por lo que ambos asintieron y se separaron- Oh Dios, dame paciencia…-murmuró antes de seguir al rey. Iván sonreía divertido por la escena, le encantaba verlos pelear. Francis observó a Arthur irse con el otro caballero y no dudó en seguirlo.

-¡Hey Artie!-gritó el rubio de ojos azules y el caballero se detuvo para mirarlo-Jaja deja de lanzarles miradas asesinas a todos, esas solo son para el rey ¿recuerdas?

-¡Agh! ¡No entiendo cual es su problema!-estalló el menor furioso mirando como el monarca desaparecía a lo lejos- Desde que llegó tiene algo contra mí y no sé por qué. Yo no le hice nada.

-Tal vez sabe que apostaste contra él en el torneo real-dijo alfil con una sonrisa divertida aunque sabía que eso no era cierto- ¿No será que te peleas tanto con él porque quieres llamar su atención?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!-saltó Arthur completamente indignado mientras un suave sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas-¡Es un engreído, egocéntrico, arrogante y egoísta mocoso!

-Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa pícara-El pueblo lo adora y se lo ha ganado a pulso-El rubio de ojos verdes sabía que eso era cierto pero jamás lo aceptaría, primero muerto-¿Recuerdas cómo fue él mismo a los hospitales y les leyó a los niños para ayudarlos a dormir? Además, no olvides que siempre recibe a todos los aldeanos en la sala de los tronos y los ayuda a resolver sus problemas, sin olvidar que…

-Sí, sí, el rey es maravilloso con todo el mundo menos conmigo-lo cortó el caballero molesto pues ese momento estaba grabado en su mente. Realmente no podía creer que el monarca cambiara tanto cuando se dirigía a otras personas.

_-Alteza, no es necesario que haga estas visitas-dijo Yao con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entraban a una de las alas de cuidado infantil del hospital principal de Rouge- los niños están bien cuidados, se lo aseguro._

_-No vengo aquí para hacer una inspección, vengo a convivir con los niños-comentó el gobernante con una suave sonrisa antes de entrar a la sala. Todos los infantes se encontraban en camas, rodeados por máquinas y enfermeras. Varios de ellos los miraron con curiosidad._

_-¡Alteza!-saltaron varias de las cuidadoras al verlo entrar y le dedicaron varias reverencias. El rubio de ojos azules correspondió a todas con un gesto y tomó una silla para sentarse en medio de la sala._

_-Buenas noches, pequeños-los saludó amablemente y los menores devolvieron el saludo con ánimo- les vengo a contar una historia para dormir ¿quieren escucharla?-los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar y Alfred comenzó a leer el cuento que traía en las manos. _

_Arthur se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación mirando al rey. No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado entrar y alborotar a los niños de esa manera, sin contar todas las enfermedades que podía contraer estando ahí. Era una locura sin duda, pero él parecía disfrutarlo. _

_Los labios del monarca se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras narraba la historia de un príncipe que buscaba al amor de su vida pero no podía hallarla, ni entre las princesas de reinos cercanos ni en las doncellas nobles del reino. Todos los niños lo observaban embelesados, atentos al relato. _

_El caballero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, no entendía cómo el molesto mocoso que lo regañaba sin cesar en el palacio se veía ahora tan tranquilo y alegre, con sus hermosos ojos brillando con una emoción casi infantil, en lugar de la ira que solían destilar en sus peleas. Sus perfectos labios no decían insultos, al contrario, contaban una historia que cautivaba a los menores y su radiante sonrisa no era de burla, sino de regocijo y lo hacía ver tan guapo y…_

_-¿Qué estoy pensando?-murmuró el mayor sonrojándose mientras se recriminaba mentalmente. ¡¿Cómo había podido pensar que el odioso monarca se veía guapo?! Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco._

_Yao entrecerró los ojos pues había notado como el caballero había estado observando al rey tan embelesado como los niños. Ahora un sonrojo estaba instalado en las mejillas de él. ¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Alfred terminó el relato diciendo que el príncipe había encontrado el amor en su propio palacio cuando su cocinera le había salvado la vida al defenderlo de unos ladrones._

_-Y así, el príncipe se dio cuenta que el dinero y ascendencia no importan cuando el amor es verdadero. Y el príncipe y su valiente esposa vivieron felices para siempre. Fin-el monarca levantó la mirada del libro y notó como todos los niños comenzaban a quedarse dormidos- Ahora a dormir, pequeños._

_Las cuidadoras arroparon a los infantes mientras el gobernante de Rouge se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Arthur quién se la sostuvo a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Ese condenado caballerito, siempre retándolo, incluso con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a retar al rey de Rouge?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios estaba sonrojado?! ¡Él no tenía derecho a sonrojarse y lucir tan… extrañamente adorable! Alfred salió de la sala mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito caballerito!_

-Alteza, debería dejar de pelear contra su caballero-le recriminó la reina cuando salió de bañarse. Alfred sentía la cara caliente pues había recordado ese día en el hospital. Había sido un estúpido al fijarse en el rubio de cejas pobladas ese día, si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca lo hubiera visto sonrojado- ¿Me escuchó, majestad?

-¿Qué? Ah sí… el caballero-respondió el monarca mientras se secaba el cabello- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, él me reta constantemente y debo recordarle cuál es su lugar…

-Es que no lo entiendo…-comenzó Yao mirándolo fijamente- Nunca tuve problemas con Arthur en el pasado y usted comenzó a pelear con él desde que lo vio ¿por qué?

-No lo sé…-Alfred realmente no lo entendía, en realidad debía sentirse agradecido porque él había detenido la daga que le habían lanzado, pero lo único que había sentido era molestia al verlo herido-Supongo que fue odio a primera vista.

-No debería odiar a sus soldados, Majestad-lo reprendió el mayor cruzándose de brazos- En este mismo segundo quiero que vaya al comedor principal y se disculpe con el caballero- el monarca trató de protestar pero Yao había dado una orden y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarla. Él era el rey, pero era menor y menos experimentado que la reina, quién podía patear su trasero cuando quisiera.

Alfred llegó al comedor y ahí encontró a Arthur sentado con su clásico ceño fruncido. Ambos se mantuvieron de pie mientras un silencio incómodo se extendía entre ellos. El monarca finalmente fue el primero en ceder.

-La reina quiere que me disculpe contigo por mi actitud-comentó el rey torciendo la boca- Sé que no debería actuar así, pero tu entrenamiento es pésimo.

-¡¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?!-exclamó el caballero molesto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-¡Entonces también me disculpo por su pésima educación! -Alfred lo observó sorprendido y el palacio se llenó de gritos una vez más.

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me acabo de mudar de casa y no tengo internet

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado


	12. Zelenyy - Viaje

Tino caminaba de un lado al otro preparándose para salir. Estaba acomodando su cabello mientras buscaba su corona. Berwald lo observaba ir y venir con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, él ya estaba listo. Justo cuando la reina estaba a punto de caer en pánico, tocaron la puerta. Al parecer uno de los sirvientes había tomado la corona para limpiarla. El menor de los rubios sonrió aliviado y anunció que estaban listos para salir.

En el vestíbulo principal del palacio ya se encontraba el resto del ejército que los iba a escoltar al exterior. Era el viaje trimestral de los reyes al exterior para inaugurar puentes, visitar escuelas, firmar tratados, etc. Los reyes de Zelenyy entraron a un enorme y lujoso carruaje y comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la reja principal seguidos por el resto del ejército montados en caballos.

Las rejas se abrieron y Mathias no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el exterior del palacio. Por fin iban a salir de la capital, después de tanto tiempo. La gente del pueblo los saludó al pasar con cantos, gritos y aplausos. La torre era el único que saludaba alegremente a la multitud con una amplia sonrisa. Lukas no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver al rubio de ojos azules saludar al pueblo como si él fuera el rey.

Emil observaba a la multitud muy aburrido, esperaba realmente que este viaje al exterior de la capital fuera más interesante de lo que era su vida en el palacio, pero nunca se imaginó que este viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre.

La multitud los siguió hasta las afueras de la capital y rápidamente el paisaje urbano dio paso a los bosques nevados del exterior. La sonrisa de Mathias había desaparecido una vez que se vieron rodeados por árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Lukas sabía que la torre le temía enormemente a los animales muy grandes y a la naturaleza en general. El alfil estiró la mano disimuladamente para tomar la del asustado rubio.

-¿Entonces cuál es la primera parada?-preguntó el rey mirando a su pareja. La reina observaba por la ventana del carruaje el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba- ¿Tino? –la mano del monarca voló hasta atrapar la ajena y apretarla suavemente.

-Oh, lo siento, majestad-el más bajo se sobresaltó y le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa pero no alejó su mano. El rubio de ojos violetas sacó un pergamino de debajo del asiento y se lo entregó- Vamos a ir primero al pueblo de Orkney y vamos a inaugurar dos puentes. De ahí iremos a Skagerrak para asistir a la fiesta de inauguración del nuevo hospital infantil y nos hospedaremos ahí esta noche.

-Bien, me alegro que todo esté en orden-dijo el monarca con una imperceptible sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al contrario- Eres el mejor encargándote de estas cosas, Tino-la reina sonrió halagado- Y… ¿habrá tiempo para nosotros en tu agenda?

-Oh vaya, majestad…-el sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo se hizo más escandaloso mientras desviaba la mirada- Yo espero que sí, de cualquier manera, dormiremos juntos como siempre.

-Me alegra-el rey acarició suavemente la mano del chico y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de ésta. Tino sentía sus mejillas al rojo vivo, gracias al cielo nadie más podía verlo.

* * *

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto cuando entraron al reino de Orkney. Todos los aldeanos los estaban esperando y les habían preparado una gran bienvenida. Se escuchaba música, las personas aplaudían y lanzaban listones y serpentinas hacia el carruaje.

Mathias estaba disfrutando a lo grande, saludaba y sonreía a la multitud. Lukas trató de reprimir el golpe que deseaba darle al más alto pero no pudo así que lo golpeó justo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-preguntó la torre adolorido antes de que ambos rubios empezaran a discutir como siempre. Emil puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlos. Eran patéticos, sería mejor que se callaran a besos y dejaran de molestar a los demás.

La caravana real entró al centro del pueblo donde el alcalde los recibió y los invitó al gran festín que habían preparado en su honor. La plaza principal estaba llena de mesas alargadas para que el ejército real compartiera los alimentos con el pueblo. El alcalde era un hombre de mediana edad bastante bajo y completamente calvo pero muy alegre.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento al Rey Berwald y la Reina Tino-el pueblo los aclamó con gritos y vítores. La pareja real bajó del carruaje y saludaron a los presentes. Un suave sonrojo cubría las mejillas del más bajo, ya llevaba 3 años como reina y aún no se acostumbraba a eso. El monarca esperó a que se hiciera silencio y se paró en la tarima principal para agradecer la cálida bienvenida y el maravilloso banquete.

Pronto, la plaza principal de Orkney se llenó de risas y pláticas acompañadas por el tintineo de los cubiertos. El gobernante de Zelenyy dialogaba con el alcalde sobre los puentes que iba a inaugurar mientras la reina platicaba alegremente con Lukas, pero el alfil no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de molestia a la torre. Mathias estaba devorando todo lo que había a su alcance como si no hubiera comido en meses.

* * *

Una vez que terminó el banquete, la caravana real se movilizó a las afueras de la plaza central para inaugurar los puentes nuevos. Berwald recibió, de manos del alcalde, un par de enormes tijeras doradas y cortó el listón verde. El público estalló en aplausos y vítores nuevamente.

-Berwald… sonríe un poco, por favor-le murmuró su reina mientras avanzaban hacia el siguiente puente. El monarca suspiró y compuso su mejor sonrisa para satisfacer a su pareja- No entiendo por qué no te gusta sonreír, tienes una muy linda sonrisa- un suave sonrojo se instaló en la mejillas del más alto que no dudó en abrazar al joven de ojos violetas- ¡Aquí no, Berly!-chilló mientras un sonrojo más escandaloso se extendía por toda su cara.

El siguiente puente era un peatonal sobre uno de los caminos más transitados del pueblo. El gobernante del reino verde tomó de nuevo las tijeras pero en lugar de cortar el listón, se las dio a su reina. El más bajo se sonrojó, apenado, y cortó el listón. La música triunfante volvió a sonar mientras la caravana se preparaba para salir de la aldea.

-Hey, alteza-Mathias se acercó a Tino antes de que éste subiera al carruaje nuevamente- ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí esta noche? Tienen mejor comida que en el palacio.

-No, Torre, lo siento-se disculpó el de menor estatura con una leve sonrisa- además, siempre dices eso cuando salimos del palacio. ¿Quieres que contratemos un nuevo cocinero para el palacio?

-Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que esta es realmente la mejor comida de todo el reino, debemos contratar al cocinero del alcalde-el rubio de ojos azules observaba al gobernante de la aldea con creciente envidia mientras se alejaban de Orkney- Míralo, sonriendo porque sabe que tiene al mejor cocinero de todo el reino.

-Hey Lukas-Emil se acercó a Lukas con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ambos observaban la rabieta del rubio más alto- ¿cuánto apuestas a que dirá exactamente lo mismo en el próximo pueblo?

-No lo sé, a mí realmente me gustó la comida de Orkney- comentó el alfil mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla de su caballo- Quizás el idiota tenga razón por primera vez en su vida. Bien, apostaré 20 monedas de oro.

-Que sean 50 o no hay trato-dijo el caballero mirando a su hermano. El mayor torció la boca pero aceptó y ambos se dieron la mano- Vas a perder, Lukas.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando llegaron a Skagerrak. En ese lugar se repitió la bienvenida igual que en Orkney. Los aplausos y los vítores los acompañaron hasta el hospital infantil que iban a inaugurar. El lugar estaba decorado con globos, serpentinas y guirnaldas. Una multitud de niños los esperaban en las escaleras del inmueble y les dedicaron una hermosa canción antes de que Berwald cortara el listón. El banquete y la fiesta comenzaron en todo lo alto y a pesar de que Mathias había comido como si fueran 5 hombres, terminó cenando demasiado.

-¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR COMIDA DEL MUNDO!-exclamó antes de llevarse un pedazo de chuleta a la boca. Lukas gruñó molesto antes de darle una bolsa de monedas a su hermano. Acto seguido, le soltó un golpe al más alto en la cabeza- ¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!

-Me agrada hacer negocios contigo, Lukas-dijo el caballero sonriendo mientras guardaba el dinero que acababa de ganar. En ese momento su mirada se encontró con unos ojos oscuros ocultos entre los árboles que rodeaban el hotel- ¿Qué es eso?-Emil se aseguró que nadie le prestara atención y se levantó de la mesa mientras sacaba sus espadas.

El caballero se acercó lentamente al lugar donde vio los ojos pero no encontró a nadie ¿habrá sido su imaginación? Emil regresó a su lugar justo cuando terminó el banquete y el alcalde de Skagerrak se ofreció a darles una visita guiada por el hospital. Todos aceptaron y entraron al edificio, solo el más bajo de todos se quedó afuera.

-¿Estaré viendo visiones?-se preguntó mientras los aldeanos comenzaban a despejar el lugar para regresar a sus casas. El joven de cabello grisáceo estaba a punto de entrar al hospital para seguir al resto del ejército cuando una sombra se movió a su lado-¡Alto ahí!- Emil saltó entre los árboles para perseguir a la sombra.

El desconocido saltaba de un lado al otro con gran habilidad, pero Emil era conocido por su puntería así que le lanzó tres dagas a gran velocidad. Una de ellas se clavó en la manga del joven quién no dudó en rasgar sus ropas para huir. La segunda le hizo un corte a su pantalón y la sombra logró desviar la tercera con su propia espada.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate en nombre del Reino de Zelenyy!-gritó el caballero pero obviamente fue ignorado así que decidió que era el momento de acabar con los juegos. Había notado que el enemigo se movía como alfil así que logró acorralarlo con un movimiento en L. Un rayo de luz iluminó al desconocido para revelar que era un espía del Reino Rouge. Eso no tenía sentido, el reino rojo era aliado del reino verde ¿o no?

* * *

Flannya: pronto habrá GERITA!

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	13. Giallo - Amor inesperado

El suave sol matutino caía sobre el ejército del Reino Giallo que se encontraba en la zona de prácticas del palacio. Jo_ã_o atacaba a la otra torre de manera rápida y demoledora mientras Lovino movía su espada con gracia y habilidad para desarmar al otro caballero. Antonio había mejorado mucho el dominio de su alabarda gracias a sus entrenamientos privados con la reina.

El otro alfil retrocedió sorprendido ante los embates de su oponente. El castaño era bueno cuando la reina lo aceptó en el ejército pero ahora se había vuelto un excelente guerrero. Emma sonreía orgullosa al ver los progresos del alfil novato mientras su hermano se levantaba del suelo tras ser derrotado por tercera vez. Antonio sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó para sonreírle a la rubia.

-Muy bien, suficiente-dijo el rey molesto ante las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban su hermana y el odioso castaño en sus narices- Todos a sus habitaciones, los quiero en el comedor en una hora para desayunar.

Mientras la servidumbre se encargaba de recoger las armas y limpiar el terreno de prácticas, el ejército entró al palacio entre risas y bromas. Justo en ese momento se escucharon unas trompetas en el vestíbulo principal, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

-¡Con ustedes, el duque de Mersch!-anunció una voz mientras el recién llegado caminaba hacia ellos con paso firme.

El joven era alto y vestía las elegantes ropas de un noble. Su perfecto cabello rubio se encontraba arreglado de manera muy cuidadosa y precisa mientras sus ojos verdes observaban a todo el ejército y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a los monarcas. Lovino se había quedado congelado en su lugar al ver aparecer a alguien tan parecido a un ángel.

-¡Marky!-exclamó entonces la reina y corrió hacia el recién llegado, haciendo ondear su vestido de batalla dorado con negro. La rubia estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo en el último momento- Te he extrañado mucho pero no puedo abrazarte, estoy sudada…

-Emma, estás más linda cada vez que te veo-la sonrisa del rubio se volvió más amplia y la abrazó sin importar sus reclamos antes de mirar al rey. El forastero hizo una leve reverencia antes de hablar- Majestad…

-Vamos Markus-dijo el monarca acercándose a ellos y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al menor como un gesto de cariño- No necesitas decirme así, somos hermanos después de todo.

¡¿Hermanos?! El caballero salió de su ensueño de golpe ¡¿Ese ángel de brillantes ojos verdes era hermano del rey bastardo de pelos parados?! Eso no era posible, debía ser un error, aunque también Emma era la hermana del monarca gruñón y ella era un ángel también. ¿Será acaso que el gobernante de Giallo es la oveja negra de su familia.

El caballero estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando su mirada oliva se encontró con el verde opaco de la mirada del ángel recién llegado. Un suave sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del castaño al recordar que estaba sudado, sucio y despeinado. La vergüenza lo embargó pues con ese aspecto no era digno de estar ante un dios tan hermoso como el rubio.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?-preguntó la reina poniendo las manos en su cadera mientras observaba a su hermano menor. El duque bajó la mirada, avergonzado por su repentina llegada- Bueno, no importa, ve a la sala de descanso mientras nos refrescamos y comes con nosotros ¿qué te parece, Marky?

-Bien, tómense su tiempo-dijo el menor y le lanzó una última mirada al caballero antes de que un mayordomo lo guiara a la sala de descanso y le ofreciera algo de beber.

-¡Vamos, dense prisa!-el rey gruñó y empujó a Antonio rumbo al ala de los Alfiles mientras el resto del ejército se dirigía a sus aposentos. Lovino estaba en trance. Sinceramente él creía que el amor era una tontería y que el amor a primera vista era imposible, pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionar sus propios principios.

* * *

Markus se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones mientras tomaba una copa de vino. El rubio respiró profundamente, tratando en vano de calmarse. Realmente parecía una adolescente pues no era posible que un joven de 20 años perdiera la cordura solo por ver a un castaño de ojos oliva cubierto de sudor, tierra y con los cabellos desordenados. Y era aún más vergonzoso el hecho de que había considerado sexy el sudor bajando por su cuello, las manchas de tierra en su mejilla y el polvo entrelazado con sus salvajes cabellos color chocolate.

El duque de Mersch cerró los ojos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino. Nunca creyó que una simple visita familiar cambiaría su vida de tal manera. Transcurrieron unos minutos cuando un mayordomo le indicó que lo esperaban en el comedor. El chico entró al recinto y encontró a todos los miembros del ejército sentados a la mesa. Su mirada se cruzó una vez más con la del castaño antes de sentarse.

-Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el duque de Mersch es mi hermano menor-comenzó el monarca mirando a los presentes antes de empezar a presentar a los miembros del ejército- Los alfiles, Hendrick y Antonio, los caballeros, Lovino y Emmett y las torres, Lucille y Jo_ã_o.

-Es un placer conocerlos- respondió el recién llegado mientras los meseros comenzaban a servir la comida. Durante algunos minutos no se escuchó más que el tintineo de los cubiertos. Emma sonreía encantada por tener a sus dos hermanos con ella y su sonrisa radiante no tardó en deslumbrar a Antonio que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima- Vaya, vaya… -una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios al ver al alfil tan obviamente enamorado de su hermana.

Lovino tenía la mirada clavada en su plato pues trataba en vano de no mirar al duque pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y levantó la mirada para verlo. Era irreal lo guapo que era, con su sonrisa pícara y sus brillantes ojos de un verde opaco creando un efecto extraño e hipnótico.

-¿Y qué tal todo en tu ducado, Marky?-preguntó la reina y todas las miradas cayeron sobre el forastero el cual hizo un pequeño informe sobre las actividades económicas y el estilo de vida- Vaya, todo parece estar bien ¿y cómo está mamá?

-Los extraña mucho-dijo el rubio y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en los labios de la pareja real. Antonio se puso triste inmediatamente al ver ese gesto en la reina ¿por qué habían abandonado a su madre para gobernar el reino?

-Bueno, al menos tú sigues con ella para cuidarla-añadió el monarca y un gesto de fastidio apareció en la cara de su hermano menor mientras el ambiente se volvía tenso.

-Si claro, yo fui el que se quedó atrás… -escupió Markus molesto mientras los meseros servían los postres-Podríamos tener a mamá aquí si me hubieran dejado unirme al ejército…- un silencio aplastante cayó sobre los presentes mientras el recién llegado fulminaba a sus hermanos con la mirada.

-Marky… sabes que nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso…-comenzó la rubia tímidamente mientras retorcía una cuchara entre sus dedos- no queríamos arriesgarte, querido…

-¡¿Y si es tan peligroso por qué ustedes si pueden hacerlo?!-exclamó enojado soltando un puñetazo contra la mesa y el rey se puso de pie, fulminando a su hermano menor.

-¡Nosotros podemos hacerlo porque nuestro padre nos entrenó para esto!-exclamó Lars enojado mientras Emma parecía al borde del llanto- ¡tú te quedaste en el ducado para hacerte cargo de las propiedades de nuestros padres, de lo contrario, el gobierno tiene el poder para nombrar a un duque para esas tierras!

-¡Tú siempre hablando de dinero! ¡Si tanto te gusta, tu debiste convertirte en duque, no yo!-Markus también se puso de pie y a pesar de ser más bajo que el mayor, intimidaba bastante- ¡A ustedes nunca les importó lo que yo deseaba! ¡Yo también quiero ser parte del ejército! ¡Quiero pelear!

-¡Tu naciste para ser duque, te guste o no, Markus!-exclamó el monarca del reino Giallo soltando un puñetazo contra la mesa. Los hermanos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la reina-¡No vas a ser parte del ejército y esta es mi última palabra!

El duque de Mersch se puso de pie y salió de la sala hecho una furia pero conteniendo el llanto. Emma no pudo soportar más y también salió huyendo de la sala, llorando amargamente. Nadie se atrevía a respirar mientras el rey gruñía como animal furioso.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué están viendo?! ¡Largo!-les rugió el monarca y todos los presentes, incluyendo a los meseros, salieron corriendo del comedor.

Antonio inmediatamente corrió para alcanzar a la reina que se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando. El castaño acarició su cabello, tratando de calmarla sin éxito así que la llevó a la biblioteca, su refugio especial, para que tuvieran algo de privacidad. Jo_ã_o y el resto del ejército regresaron a sus dormitorios cuando Lovino escuchó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo en el salón de música.

Markus estaba de pie junto a la ventana, maldiciendo en un vocabulario muy florido, totalmente impropio para un joven de cuna noble. El caballero se asomó tímidamente, esperando no ser detectado pero el duque sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó. El corazón del castaño se contrajo al ver que el ángel estaba llorando, de rabia, de tristeza y de impotencia.

-Esto… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…-Lovino no era muy bueno con los sentimientos y realmente no sabía que decir para consolarlo, pero debía intentarlo- Creo que es bueno que no lo dejen estar en el ejército…- Markus lo miró, indignado y estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera cuando el castaño continuó- sin embargo, la vida es jodidamente corta y si usted tiene el deseo de participar, no deberían impedírselo.

-Gracias… es bueno encontrar a alguien que… piense así- el rubio secó sus lágrimas y le dedicó una suave sonrisa- ¿Eres Lovino, cierto? –el interpelado asintió- soy Markus… es un placer conocerte…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Paula: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, en verdad

Cuervi: Pobre Rusia, él siempre es el malo en todas partes

Flannya: Ya sé, que se besen!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	14. Presentación

El Reino Rouge estaba muy agitado, todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado para el otro pues aquella mañana estaba programada la primera reunión de los cuatro reinos después de la Gran Tetraguerra. Yao caminaba de un lado al otro terminando los preparativos mientras el rey terminaba de arreglarse. Alfred estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, pues era su primer acto oficial como monarca supremo de Rouge frente al resto de los reyes, pero también estaba listo para probarse a sí mismo. De pronto, unas trompetas sonaron en todo el palacio anunciando la llegada de los invitados. Alfred entró al salón principal y se paró al lado de su reina para recibirlos. Ambos reyes se encontraban flanqueados por el resto del ejército.

-Del Reino Lorem, les presento al Rey Feliciano y la Reina Elizaveta-anunció el vocero real en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta principal. La joven castaña tenía su brazo enredado alrededor del brazo del monarca, ambos entraron con un porte imponente aunque se notaba que al menor le temblaban un poco las piernas por los nervios. Ambos llevaban sus elegantes trajes negros con distintivos en azul eléctrico. Tras ellos caminaban los dos alfiles, Kiku sujetaba su bastón metálico que hacía un suave tintineo con cada uno de sus pasos. Siguiendo a los alfiles venían los caballeros, Roderich caminaba con la espalda recta al igual que la espada entre sus manos. Finalmente, cerrando la comitiva, las torres traían las banderas del Reino Lorem. Diana y Ludwig las llevaban en alto y con orgullo.

-Del Reino Giallo, con ustedes el Rey Lars y la Reina Emma-anunció por segunda vez el vocero y se escucharon los pasos del reino negro y amarillo. Lars entró con pasos autoritarios, dirigiendo miradas amenazadoras a los presentes. La corona dorada con negro sobre su cabeza brillaba intensamente. Su reina sujetaba su mano con elegancia, el vaporoso vestido negro con amarillo de la joven parecía flotar tras ella. Detrás de los monarcas, Antonio trataba de no sonreír pues el monarca de Giallo le había dado la orden de que todos parecieran fríos, pero no podía evitar sentirse embargado por la emoción al portar el traje oficial de alfil. Lovino, uno de los caballeros, miraba a todos con un intenso odio pues siempre se sentía muy incómodo en las reuniones reales. Jo_ã_o junto con la otra torre, cerraba el grupo sujetando un asta negra con la bandera amarilla del reino que ondeaba suavemente con cada uno de sus pasos.

-Del Reino Zelenyy, Reino campeón de la Gran Tetraguerra, el Rey Berwald y la Reina Tino-el vocero presento al reino Verde con Blanco que inmediatamente entró en todo lo alto. Era el reino más rico de todo Şahmat, por ello las ropas de ambos monarcas eran de la tela más fina del mundo. El vestido de la reina era de una tela mullida que demostraba que el reino verde se encontraba en las montañas. Lukas sujetaba un gran mazo de madera mientras miraba a los presentes con cierta cautela en los ojos, el alfil siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando salían del palacio. Emil, el pequeño caballero llevaba una espada en cada mano, también en una posición defensiva pues actuaba igual que su hermano mayor. Cerrando el grupo, Mathias, como buena torre, traía la bandera del reino Zelenyy mientras la agitaba alegremente. Los cuatro reinos invitados ocuparon sus lugares designados esperando que el reino anfitrión se presentara.

-Estimados invitados, con ustedes, sus anfitriones, el Rey Alfred y la Reina Yao del Reino Rouge-el vocero anunció por última vez y todo el ejército rojo con blanco hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. Desde los dos monarcas, quienes la hicieron menos pronunciada, limitándose solo a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, hasta los alfiles, Francis hizo una elegante reverencia, moviendo sus ropas vaporosas. Los caballeros levantaron sus espadas a modo de saludo, el porte de Arthur era firme y recto, y finalmente las dos torres, Iván, con su clásica y atemorizante sonrisa, hizo una seca cabeceada antes de quedarse quieto.

-Es un gran placer y un extraordinario honor tener a los reyes y reinas de los distintos reinos en nuestro palacio-dijo Yao con voz firme y potente mirando a todos los presentes con un gesto imperturbable- Deseo aprovechar esta reunión para presentar formalmente al ganador del Torneo del Rey y por lo tanto el monarca supremo del Reino Rouge… el Rey Alfred.

El aludido dio un paso al frente e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras el ejército gritaba a voz en cuello "Larga vida al Rey Alfred". Una vez que el rubio de ojos azules regresó a su puesto, Elizaveta dio un paso al frente para llamar la atención. Miró a los presentes con un gesto de satisfacción pues realmente estaba emocionada por dar el anuncio.

-En nombre de mi reino, quiero agradecer tan calurosa bienvenida por parte de los reyes de Rouge y le deseo una vida larga y próspera al rey Alfred –comenzó la castaña y su mirada se clavó en el joven monarca por un momento antes de proseguir- Es un gran gusto para mi presentar al nuevo monarca del Reino Lorem… el Rey Feliciano.

El pequeño castaño contuvo la respiración cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él y se limitó a hacer una suave reverencia mientras era aclamado por su ejército al grito "Larga vida al Rey Feliciano". Ludwig observó al joven monarca. Se veía firme y seguro por fuera pero él sabía que por dentro deseaba salir corriendo de la sala. Pero no lo haría, por el honor a su reino. Lovino se quedó helado al ver al nuevo rey de Lorem. ¡Eran sumamente parecidos! ¡No era posible! Realmente parecían dos gotas de agua, aunque con unas cuantas diferencias, pero en esencia eran iguales.

-Asimismo deseo anunciar la incorporación de tres nuevos elementos a nuestro ejército-continuó la reina de Lorem y su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada- les presento al campeón del Torneo de Caballeros, el Caballero Roderich- el aludido hizo una elegante reverencia mientras los presentes aplaudían educadamente- y también les presento al campeón y campeona del Torneo de Torres… las Torres Ludwig y Diana- los dos hicieron una reverencia mientras eran ovacionados por los aplausos.

-Buenos días-Emma llamó la atención de los presentes mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Lars había torcido la boca por la molestia y la incomodidad de ese protocolo tan tonto- El Reino Giallo le desea una larga vida a los reyes Alfred y Feliciano y desea anunciar las nuevas incorporaciones de su reino. Es un verdadero placer y orgullo presentarles al Alfil Antonio y la Torre Jo_ã_o.

Los dos hermanos castaños hicieron una reverencia mientras se escuchaba un educado aplauso en la habitación. El menor de ellos sonreía ampliamente mientras el mayor se limitaba a ondear suavemente el estandarte con la bandera de su reino. Lovino no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de Antonio. Ese bastardo era incorregible. Tino esperó a que los aplausos se disiparan para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-El Reino Zelenyy, campeón de la Gran Tetraguerra, le desea una vida larga y próspera al Rey Alfred del Reino Rouge y al Rey Feliciano del Reino Lorem- a pesar de que Tino era bastante más bajo que su rey, imponía de igual manera cuando hablaba pues lo hacía de manera firme y segura- Asimismo, en nombre de mi reino, quiero agradecer el agradable recibimiento que hemos tenido por parte del Reino Rouge.

-Bien, una vez terminado el protocolo de buenas nuevas, les doy nuevamente la bienvenida y les deseo una feliz estancia en el Reino Rouge-Yao extendió las manos solemnemente con un gesto muy elegante, como si abrazara a todos los presentes- La cena se servirá en una hora, por ahora, disfruten de las bebidas.

Una vez que la reina dejó de hablar, se rompieron filas en los ejércitos mientras entraban algunos meseros llevando bandejas con copas de champagne, vino, jugos de frutas, etc. Un grupo de músicos entraron al salón y se acomodaron en una esquina para comenzar a tocar.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, querido!-dijo Elizaveta abrazando a su rey con cariño mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Feliciano suspiró aliviado mientras la abrazaba de vuelta, estaba muy contento de no haber temblado frente a todos. Justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Ludwig y el más bajo lo fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer el joven monarca no había olvidado la discusión que habían tenido un par de días antes y la Torre tampoco podría olvidarlo pues aún tenía el abdomen cubierto por vendajes después de haber sido atacado por el menor-¡estoy muy orgullosa! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

Mientras la reina de Lorem tomaba una copa de champagne y le daba otra a Roderich, Mathias ya iba por su segunda copa. Lukas lo observaba desde lejos mientras murmuraba en el oído de su hermano Emil, ambos sujetaban una copa de jugo pero no se atrevían a tomarlo.

-No puedo creer que tengan el descaro de invitarnos a su reino después de enviar un matón a atacarnos-murmuró el mayor con su lengua venenosa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los reyes de Rouge- Fue muy bueno que lo hayas atrapado, hermanito. ¿Quién hubiera creído que los rojos atacarían a sus propios aliados por la espalda?

-Era bastante rápido pero no fue un reto-comentó el caballero de Zelenyy mientras olisqueaba su bebida tratando de descubrir si estaba envenenada- Pero no entiendo porqué lo harían, ¿qué ganan con eliminarnos? Estarían vulnerables ante un ataque del dúo negro- el más bajo también fulminó a los anfitriones con la mirada por un momento.

-Son unos hipócritas-murmuró Yao al sentir las miradas airadas de los integrantes del Reino Zelenyy- "Larga vida al Rey Alfred" si claro, eso es lo más hipócrita que he escuchado después de que enviaron a ese mercenario a asesinar al rey con una de las dagas de la reina Tino. Realmente no tienen vergüenza.

Justo en ese momento comenzó una canción muy movida y Emma se apresuró a tomar la mano de Antonio para sacarlo a bailar. Lars los observó completamente furioso y la copa estalló en su mano pues la había apretado con mucha fuera. Jo_ã_o tan solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermanito danzaba con la reina de Giallo, definitivamente ese chico quería que le cortaran la cabeza. Era demasiado obvio que estaban enamorados y ahora todos se darían cuenta.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos descarados que mostraban un amor prohibido, Berwald invitó a Tino a bailar también y un suave sonrojo escaló por las mejillas de la reina cuando aceptó. Lovino no podía creer lo sinvergüenzas que eran, aunque en cierto modo se alegró que Markus no fuera parte del ejército o de lo contrario estaría muriéndose por invitarlo a bailar.

Esa reunión entre los cuatro reinos iba a descubrir algunas verdades y crear algunas mentiras al son de la música elegante y traviesa que los envolvía. Después de todo, los protocolos no son más que mentiras elegantes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que ya quería llegar a estos capítulos cuando todos ya están juntos!

Gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes mantienen vivo este fic.

Cuervi: Rusia es lindo en el anime

Flannya: Ya sé, me encanta el Luxmano, Marki volverá a aparecer, no te preocupes.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	15. Encuentro

La melodía envolvía cada rincón del Gran Salón. Berwald y Tino bailaban en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, perdidos en su propio mundo sin prestarle atención al resto de las parejas que bailaban. Antonio y Emma se deslizaban por toda la reluciente pista en un baile muy animado. La reina de Giallo sonreía encantada mientras el Alfil la hacía girar una y otra vez. Más allá, Roderich se movía con la mayor elegancia posible mientras Elizaveta giraba entre sus brazos. Su vaporoso vestido también se movía elegantemente al compás de su dueña. La castaña estaba en un sueño, le encantaba estar así con el Caballero.

Mientras las parejas bailaban, el resto de los presentes se habían mezclado pues uno de los propósitos de la reunión era conocerse, establecer lazos y afianzar las alianzas entre los reinos. Alfred se sentía incómodo pues creía que debía haber al menos una pareja bailando de cada uno de los reinos.

-Alteza, baile conmigo-murmuró el joven monarca de manera disimulada y se apresuró a terminarse el jugo de naranja que le habían dado.

-Lo siento, Majestad-dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras bebía un poco de té verde- ésta es mi oportunidad para saber que se traen entre manos los verdes.

-¿Por qué no deja que yo me encargue?-preguntó el rubio a la vez que observaba a los reyes de Zelenyy bailar en la pista- puedo ayudarle.

-Mi Rey… la verdad es que usted no es nada discreto-comentó la Reina de Rouge con una suave sonrisa y el menor no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero ante su respuesta- Baile con alguien más, así podrá mostrar los pasos de baile que le enseñé, todos quedarán sorprendidos.

-¡Sí, tienes razón!-dijo el joven de ojos azules emocionado ante la idea y buscó al resto de su ejército entre la multitud de personas- ¿pero con quién voy a bailar?

-Podrías bailar con Arthur o con Francis porque no creo que quieras bailar con Iván- contestó el mayor ganándose una mirada horrorizada por parte del joven monarca.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver bailaré con el Caballero!-gruñó el rubio mirando con desagrado al rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas- Además, Francis no sé donde está… no lo veo- su mirada zafiro recorrió el Gran Salón antes de caer en la Torre que estaba de pie en un rincón- y definitivamente no me vería bien bailando con Iván, me lleva como 5 centímetros.

-Tal vez sea bueno que bailes con Arthur, deben limar las asperezas que hay entre ustedes-comentó la Reina con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de empujar suavemente al menor hacia el resto de la gente- Vamos, hazlo, es una orden de tu reina.

Alfred gruñó por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al Caballero que platicaba amistosamente con una Torre del Reino Giallo. Al parecer, João estaba contando una anécdota muy divertida porque el rubio no dejaba de reír. El Rey de Rouge se sentía extraño al verlo reír de esa manera pues era algo que no había atestiguado antes. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la sonrisa radiante del mayor.

-Ehm… disculpen…-el rubio de ojos azules trató de llevar el asunto con la mayor diplomacia posible pero sinceramente no sabía qué hacer si Arthur rechazaba su invitación así que lo miró a los ojos y dijo firmemente- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- el tono del monarca era firme y no dejaba opción, era más una orden que una sugerencia.

El Caballero parpadeó sorprendido. La verdad es que se la estaba pasando muy bien con João, tenían mucho en común y definitivamente parecía que su amistad iba a ser duradera. No quería separarse de él pero el tener al Rey frente a él con la mano estirada y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas por la vergüenza era un espectáculo increíble. Una parte de él quería dejar al monarca con la mano estirada pero era un Caballero a fin de cuentas así que dejó su trago en una mesa cercana antes de tomar la mano del gobernante.

El menor no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado pues hubiera sido sumamente incómodo que el rubio de cejas pobladas lo dejara con la mano estirada. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó cuando sus manos se tocaron. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza. Un hermoso sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del mayor que evitó la mirada de su Rey. Ambos rubios caminaron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Feliciano observaba a los dos rubios bailar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veían muy bien juntos, lástima que el amor estuviera prohibido entre los miembros del ejército. Su mirada castaña cayó sobre su Reina y su Caballero y no pudo evitar sonreír, también se veían adorables juntos. Tanto amor oculto en la habitación lo abrumaba por lo que decidió salir al balcón del salón para tomar aire.

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?-se preguntó el Rey de Lorem mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barandilla de piedra antes de darle un sorbo a su vino tinto- ¿Por qué tiene que existir el ejército y las guerras?

-Porque la sed de batalla corre por nuestras venas- dijo una voz detrás de él y el castaño se volteó bruscamente. Ludwig caminaba hacia él con un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Los ojos del más bajo lo fulminaron rápidamente- Majestad, ya me disculpé un millón de veces…

-¿De nuevo estás espiándome? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el joven monarca cruzándose de brazos mientras el rubio se acercaba. A pesar de ser más bajo que la Torre, Feliciano no retrocedió sino que lo encaró hasta que se encontraron a sólo unos centímetros- Sabes bien que el honor es lo más importante que tenemos y me has deshonrado con tus suposiciones.

-No lo estaba espiando, Alteza, solo tengo buen oído-comentó el más alto antes de tomar un trago de cerveza- Majestad, creo que es obvio que no lo deshonré con mis suposiciones, lo hice para ayudarlo a darse cuenta del potencial que tiene, realmente sería tan bueno como la Reina si no dudara en el último instante.

-No… -Feliciano desvió la mirada para ver su copa con un gesto melancólico- Jamás podría ser tan bueno como Elizaveta… -justo en ese momento, Ludwig le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que el más bajo pudo esquivar en el último segundo- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!

-Te demostraré que podrías ganar el Torneo de la Reina si te esforzaras- dijo el rubio dejando su cerveza en la barandilla. El castaño lo imitó y se puso en posición de combate. Ninguno de los dos sacó las armas que traían ocultas pues, con solo una mirada, acordaron resolverlo con los puños.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no podría!-exclamó el joven monarca lanzando un puño contra el hombro de Ludwig haciendo que el más alto se tambaleara hacia atrás pero aún así logró golpearlo en el abdomen aunque no con la fuerza que esperaba. Feliciano retrocedió adolorido pero saltó para darle una patada en la cara, sin embargo la Torre logró detenerla. El rubio lo empujó y lo derribó. El monarca cayó al suelo y su corona rodó en el suelo.

-¡Claro que podrías, solo necesitas entrenamiento!- el más alto se apresuró a someter al gobernante de Lorem contra el suelo antes de que se levantara- Sé que no te graduaste de Alfil en la academia porque inmediatamente te coronaron como Rey, por eso es que no conoces muchas tácticas de batalla pero definitivamente tienes talento, si lo entrenaras, serías imparable…

El castaño observaba los ojos azules de su subordinado con una enorme sorpresa porque nadie más que Elizaveta y Kiku sabían que él no se había graduado de la Academia de Alfiles. En ese momento pudo notar que Ludwig realmente quería ayudarlo, no fastidiarle la existencia como había pensado antes.

-No sé como sabes eso pero está bien, Eli hace todo lo que puede por darme entrenamientos extras igual que Kiku-se sinceró el joven rey con un suspiro antes de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Entonces me ayudarías en mis entrenamientos?- el rubio asintió justo en el momento en el que alguien entró al balcón.

-Majestad ¿está aquí?-preguntó Kiku antes de verlos en el suelo. Los tres se quedaron de piedra y un sonrojo atacó las mejillas de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo. Ludwig se levantó rápidamente del suelo y ayudó al rey a levantarse. Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los tres cuando la Torre levantó la corona del suelo y la colocó sobre la cabeza del monarca.

-Ehm bueno… me agradó hablar con usted, Majestad-el más alto regresó al Gran Salón antes de chocar contra un castaño malhumorado- Oh disculpe…

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota! –exclamó Lovino molesto antes de caminar hacia el balcón. Kiku estaba platicando con el joven monarca cuando ambos miraron al recién llegado- Ehm… necesito hablar contigo, Rey Feliciano-El Alfil regresó al Gran Salón para dejarlos solos- Ehm… creo que es obvio de lo que quiero hablar.

-Ehm… sí, me imagino que quieres hablar-comentó el menor algo incómodo. Claro que él ya sabía que tenía un gemelo en el Reino Giallo pero jamás se imaginó que sería parte del ejército y mucho menos que se lo encontraría- Ehm… bueno… soy Feliciano…-el monarca le extendió la mano.

-No te veo muy sorprendido de verme-comentó el mayor cruzándose de brazos mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. El Rey bajó la mano y torció la boca pues obviamente era muy fácil leerlo- ¿Cómo sabes de mí? Mi madre sólo me dijo que mi padre y mi hermano habían huido a Lorem. Nunca pensé que fueras mi gemelo

-Yo sí sabía que tenía un gemelo, papá me habló de ti antes de… -comentó Feliciano bajando la mirada al recordar ese momento tan triste en su vida cuando de pronto sintió como el contrario lo sujetaba por los brazos. Su mirada chocó contra una airada y furiosa mirada verde oliva- …

-¡¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?!-exclamó el más alto mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el enojo- ¡Eres el maldito Rey de Lorem! ¡Tienes a mil sirvientes a tu cargo, pudiste haberlos enviados a buscarme! ¡Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que he sufrido! ¡Cómo he tenido que arrastrarme desde lo más bajo cuando mamá murió para llegar a esto! ¡Tú siempre lo has tenido todo! ¡Te volviste el Rey solo porque te regalaron el jodido trono!

-¡Pues yo no quería el jodido trono!-exclamó Feliciano airado- ¡pero no iba a deshonrar a mi reino negando el trono! ¡No tuve elección, tú sí!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Flannya: Ya se arregló un poco el GerIta y hay un poco de UsUk jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, realmente valoro mucho sus comentarios


	16. Sentimientos encontrados

-¡¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?!-exclamó el más alto mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el enojo- ¡Eres el maldito Rey de Lorem! ¡Tienes a mil sirvientes a tu cargo, pudiste haberlos enviados a buscarme! ¡Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que he sufrido! ¡Cómo he tenido que arrastrarme desde lo más bajo cuando mamá murió para llegar a esto! ¡Tú siempre lo has tenido todo! ¡Te volviste el Rey solo porque te regalaron el jodido trono!

-¡Pues yo no quería el jodido trono!-exclamó Feliciano airado- ¡pero no iba a deshonrar a mi reino negándolo! ¡No tuve elección, tú sí!

-¡¿Acaso crees que tuve opción?! ¡No sabes nada! Los barrios bajos de Giallo son muy peligrosos y yo pasaba días sin comer cuando mamá murió. ¡Tuve que entrar a la Academia de Caballeros para no morir de hambre!-exclamó Lovino ante la atónita mirada de su hermano. El pecho del mayor subía y bajaba al ritmo de su marcada respiración por el enojo.

-Yo tampoco quería entrar a la Academia de Alfiles ¿sabes? No eres el único que ha tenido que hacer cosas que no deseaba-comentó el rey tratando controlar el llanto que comenzaba a asomarse en sus ojos- Tuve que entrar porque mi padre vivía en el palacio y si no lo hacía, en cuanto él muriera, me sacarían a la calle.

-Pues debieron haberlo hecho, quizás entonces me hubieras buscado-el tono del Caballero era tan frío que hería físicamente. El castaño de ropas doradas dio media vuelta y regresó al salón dejando al monarca al borde de las lágrimas.

-Maldición…-el soberano de Lorem le dio un último trago a su vino tinto sin notar una mirada azul que lo observaba. Ludwig había visto toda la discusión, preparado para defender al rey si el caballero se ponía violento. La torre observó bastante impresionado como el castaño secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas antes de colocarse bien la corona y entrar al salón con un semblante serio y sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

-¿Y por qué decidió invitarme a bailar?-preguntó Arthur levantando una de sus frondosas cejas mientras el joven rey de Rouge lo hacía girar en la pista- ¿Acaso quería que le enseñara algunos pasos?

-Porque me dijo la reina-respondió el más alto con un suave puchero y el rubio de ojos verdes encontró bastante tierno ese gesto antes de que el soberano lo mirara con molestia- En realidad soy yo quien va a enseñarte los nuevos pasos que me enseñó mi reina.

Rápidamente y tomando por sorpresa al caballero, Alfred lo hizo girar en la pista, cargándolo un poco para presumir su fuerza, antes de bajarlo con perfecta elegancia. Tanto Arthur como el resto de los presentes observaron los movimientos del joven rey, era obvio que el reino anfitrión iba a presumir a su nuevo monarca.

-Mira, qué presumido-comentó Lukas antes de que una mano se aferrara a su muñeca para arrastrarlo a la pista- ¡Hey, idiota, déjame ir!-Mathias se sentía bastante feliz e inspirado por el rey y el caballero de Rouge y, por el alcohol que corría por sus venas, había decidido que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, iba a bailar con el pequeño rubio- ¡Me las pagarás!

-Oh Lukas, te ves adorable-comentó el más alto con una enorme sonrisa mientras el alfil lo fulminaba con la mirada. La torre hizo girar a su pareja en la pista con soltura y habilidad pero era completamente eclipsado por la destreza de Alfred. Incluso Roderich observaba al joven rubio de gafas con interés- mira qué presumido…

Emil observaba como su hermano bailaba con la torre y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, todos eran una bola de descarados. Tal vez por eso es que nadie se atrevía a llamar a juicio a las parejitas de enamorados para que compadecieran por tener relaciones amorosas con otros miembros de su ejército, en todos los reinos pasaba así que nadie estaba exento.

-El que sea inocente, que arroje la primera piedra-murmuró el caballero entre dientes y suspiró porque nadie iba a hacerlo, todos eran pecadores. Su mirada se cruzó con la mueca de frustración de la reina de Rouge. Ahora que prácticamente todo el ejército estaba bailando, Yao había perdido su oportunidad de saber que planeaban los del reino Zelenyy.

-Maldición-gruñó la reina antes de notar a un pelinegro a su lado que lo observaba con curiosidad, sus ropas azules le indicaron que era parte del ejército de Lorem. Kiku miraba al mayor mientras se decidía si acercarse o no- Ehm… esto… hola…

-Majestad… es un verdadero honor…-respondió el alfil con una leve sonrisa que se apresuró a ocultar con la manga de su traje negro con azul. El joven del reino Lorem no había podido evitar sentirse fascinado por la elegancia de la reina. Kiku tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida antes de animarse a hablar- Espero que perdone mi atrevimiento pero quiero agradecerle por la reunión.

-Oh, no hay de qué, el Reino Rouge siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para los integrantes de los demás reinos- dijo Yao con diplomacia aunque sabía que aún existían fricciones entre el reino rojo y el reino azul pues había sido Gilbert, el rey de Lorem, el que los había retado, movido por la avaricia-Me complace mucho que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación.

-Es un placer- respondió el alfil y bebió un poco más de té mientras observaba a Arthur y a Alfred bailar en el centro del salón- Esto… también quiero felicitar a su reino por su nuevo rey… Su Majestad Alfred es un excelente bailarín y se nota que es un gran monarca, le deseo una larga y próspera vida.

-Jeje… Es un gran gobernante aunque bastante impulsivo y aún tiene mucho que aprender-comentó el mayor observando también a su rey con el caballero, se veían tan bien juntos y era obvio que el más joven se estaba esforzando por impresionar al rubio de cejas pobladas- Yo también espero que tenga una larga y próspera vida…

La canción terminó y Alfred no dudó en cargar a Arthur para terminar en una elegante pose. Todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras el rey anfitrión sonreía ampliamente, muy satisfecho por haber realizado a la perfección todos los pasos de baile que le había enseñado la reina. El caballero lo observaba completamente atónito, tenía la pupila dilatada y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué te pareció?-le preguntó el joven monarca con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras los meseros los invitaban al comedor para la cena- ¿De verdad crees que me puedes enseñar algo? Hahaha! Dejé a todos muy sorprendidos, apuesto a que no esperaban que fuera tan bueno bailando, cuando quieras te puedo enseñar mis pasos.

-Ehm… -el mayor se esforzaba por calmarse pero le era imposible, un escandaloso sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas y sentía mariposas en el estómago pero aún así su orgullo logró responder un poco- Vamos, majestad, no sea tan presumido, aún puedo enseñarle a pulir su técnica…

-Eso quiero verlo-comentó Alfred con una sonrisa divertida antes de que la reina lo tomara del brazo para llevarlo al frente del comedor pues debía iniciar el banquete. Una vez que el gobernante de Rouge se alejó, Arthur tuvo que recargarse en la pared para recuperar el aliento pues estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Ajá! ¡Deberías ver tu cara!-Francis apareció de la nada asustando al rubio de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar soltar una maldición acompañada de un golpe en el brazo- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué eres tan violento?- el menor evitó la mirada ajena pero eso solo hizo que el alfil riera más fuerte- Te ves adorable, estás completamente sonrojado como una chica.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!-exclamó el caballero y se sonrojó hasta las orejas- Maldición… maldición… quedé como un tonto frente a todos por culpa del rey…

-Jajaja de hecho quedaste como una adolescente enamorada-comentó el mayor ganándose otro golpe en el brazo- Vamos, querido, hasta tú, que eres un tonto, debes darte cuenta de las emociones que te causa el rey.

-¡Cállate! Esto no es nada, ese mocoso solo se estaba burlando de mí y me puso en ridículo-gruñó Arthur tomando asiento junto con el resto del ejército rojo. Todos observaron como el rey anunciaba el inicio del banquete- Condenado mocoso…

-Oh el amor realmente está en el aire- comentó Francis con un tono de ensoñación mientras todos comenzaban a comer- realmente es una pena que no podamos tener una relación amorosa, ustedes serían la pareja perfecta.

-Sobre mi maldito cadáver-gruñó el menor pero no pudo evitar que la idea germinara en su cabeza como un maldito hongo. Podía ver a Alfred tomando su mano suavemente para acercarse y besar sus labios dulcemente- ¡Maldición!- rápidamente volvió a golpear al rubio de ojos azules en el hombro- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que abrir tu gran boca, idiota?! ¡Vas a arruinar mi vida!

Feliciano observaba divertido la conversación entre el caballero y el alfil del reino Rouge mientras que Elizaveta, sentada a su derecha, platicaba animadamente con Roderich acerca de instalar una alberca en el palacio. Kiku, sentado a la izquierda del castaño llamó su atención aclarándose la garganta.

-Majestad… espero que disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no pude evitar observar la extraña conversación que tuvo con Ludwig-el alfil sonrió suavemente ante la sorpresa y la vergüenza que aparecieron en el rostro del joven monarca.

-Ehm… al parecer, la torre desea ayudarme a mejorar mis técnicas de batalla-comentó el rey con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su tenedor- sé que tanto usted como la reina están ayudándome con eso pero creo que as apropiado tener más ayuda, así podré aprender diferentes estilos de pelea ¿qué le parece?

-Me parece excelente-comentó Kiku y su suave sonrisa se hizo aún más marcada, era obvio que había visto el brillo especial que aparecía en los ojos azules de Ludwig cada vez que veía al castaño- Definitivamente va a ayudarlo mucho.

-¿Realmente lo cree?-preguntó Feliciano emocionado ante la aprobación de su consejero, el cual asintió- Vaya, me alegra en verdad que lo apruebe, eso es muy importante para mí…

Ludwig los observaba platicar y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al monarca conversar muy emocionado. Justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la del alfil que le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. ¡Oh no… Kiku se había dado cuenta de todo!

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio mucho

Cuervi: Sì, tienen un pequeño problema

Flannya: El USUK y el GerIta son amor jeje, ntp, espero que los italianos resuelvan pronto sus diferencias.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	17. Relaciones prohibidas

La cena terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. El palacio del Reino Rouge tenía suficientes habitaciones para alojar a los 4 ejércitos en parejas. A fin de que pudieran conocerse mejor, se permitió que todos los presentes se mezclaran, a excepción de las 4 parejas reales.

-Hey, tarado…-Lukas aprovechó que todos comenzaban a marcharse a sus aposentos para acercarse a la Torre que lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile contra su voluntad- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Sabes que no me gusta bailar!

-Oh Lukas, no te enojes…- Mathias estaba bastante alegre por los niveles de alcohol que corrían por sus venas y eso hizo enojar aún más al pequeño Alfil- No podía aguantar más tiempo sin bailar contigo, no me has dejado tocarte desde que llegamos aquí…

-¡Cierra la boca!-chilló el más bajo y le tapó la boca mientras un suave sonrojo escalaba por sus mejillas- Eres un idiota, alguien puede oírt…- los susurros del rubio fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves labios. Lukas soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al parecer se habían quedado solos en el comedor.

-Vamos… con tantas personas aquí, nadie notará que nos esfumamos…-murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa traviesa mientras atrapaba la oreja ajena entre sus dientes. El Alfil no pudo evitar soltar un suave jadeo, realmente no podía pelear contra Mathias cuando se ponía así.

-Agh… está bien…-cedió el más bajo mientras trataba de ocultar el escandaloso sonrojo en sus mejillas. La Torre sonrió victorioso y no dudó en cargar a Lukas para llevárselo al salón de las armaduras- Si alguien nos descubre, te mataré…

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que decidieron aprovechar la poca vigilancia del palacio. Feliciano se estaba quitando los zapatos nuevos que le habían dado para la presentación. Eran realmente elegantes pero muy incómodos. Estaba a punto de ponerse la piyama cuando notó que la reina no se había puesto sus ropas para dormir, sino que se había puesto un vestido más sencillo que el que había lucido en la cena.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó el monarca de Lorem con cierta confusión y notó como las mejillas de la joven se coloreaban de rojo.

-Quiero dar un paseo por los jardines, Rouge tiene a los mejores jardineros del mundo-comentó Elizaveta mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. El castaño sonrió divertido ante la obvia mentira de su pareja pues era obvio que quería escaparse con Roderich.

-En ese caso, no olvides llevarte tu abrigo, hace frío…-el más joven le entregó una túnica café bastante discreta. La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente al Rey antes de besarle la frente, realmente era afortunada al tener a Feliciano a su lado- No se duerman muy tarde y tengan cuidado…

-Claro que lo tendremos, querido…-la mayor revolvió los cabellos del chico antes de salir en completo silencio de la habitación. La sonrisa del gobernante de Lorem desapareció al ver la estancia vacía. No le gustaba dormir solo, sabía que la Reina se escapaba con el Caballero de vez en cuando pero generalmente esperaba hasta que él se durmiera.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-el castaño salió al balcón donde pudo observar los amplios y hermosos jardines del palacio. Elizaveta tenía razón, realmente tenían un esplendor del que carecían los de Lorem- Iré a dar una vuelta ¿qué podría salir mal?- se puso su túnica y se calzó los zapatos, sin embargo, un pensamiento lo detuvo- No quiero estar solo…

Justo en ese momento, una persona llegó a su mente. Ludwig. Ese rubio era todo un enigma para él. La torre parecía conocerlo de pies a cabeza pero Feliciano no sabía nada acerca de su vida. Quería conocerlo un poco más, después de todo, iba a ayudarlo en los entrenamientos. Era algo necesario. Así que, sin dudarlo más, encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación que compartían Ludwig y Kiku.

-¿Alteza?-el Alfil se sorprendió enormemente al ver al monarca en su puerta y se asustó por un momento- ¿Está todo bien, majestad?- Kiku observó al menor de pies a cabeza hasta asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo- ¿qué ocurre?

-Ehm… no ocurre nada…- Feliciano movió los pies incómodo ante el interrogatorio- Lamento importunar, espero no haberlos despertado, solo quería saber si Ludwig quería dar una vuelta conmigo por los jardines…- una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios del pelinegro que no dudó en mirar al rubio.

-¡Oh! No sé si es una buena idea, majestad- comentó la Torre mientras se ponía una túnica sobre la piyama. El castaño bajó la mirada, desanimado y eso hizo que Kiku le soltara un codazo al más alto- Pero si realmente desea ver los jardines, puedo acompañarlo…- el monarca sonrió bastante alegre y asintió- Entonces ahora volvemos…

-Tomen todo el tiempo que quieran-comentó el pelinegro y su sonrisa cómplice se hizo más amplia.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba leyendo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Aún no podía olvidar las emociones que había sentido al estar entre los brazos del Rey. Realmente era enfermo pensar que el jodido mocoso podría interesarse en él de alguna forma. Además estaba prohibido en las leyes del reino.

El rubio de ojos verdes decidió cerrar su libro y apagar la luz, entre más siguiera pensando en el gobernante de Rouge, más le iba a costar trabajo dormir y si lo hacía, iba a ser una pesadilla. El caballero acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un suave chirrido afuera de su puerta. Sin perder el tiempo, se puso de pie y tomó una de sus espadas para salir al pasillo.

Una figura caminaba lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Arthur apretó con fuerza su arma y se acercó a él rápidamente. El ente retrocedió y la luz de una de las antorchas lo iluminó.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el mayor al tiempo en que bajaba su espada. La mirada zafiro del más alto lo fulminó por un momento, realmente lo había asustado pero el monarca no lo iba a admitir jamás.

-¿Intentas matarme, Arthur? Eso te puede costar la cabeza- el rubio de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos intentando mostrarse intimidante pero un suave gruñido escapó de su estómago- Iba a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer ¿es eso un crimen?

-Debí imaginar que era algo así…-murmuró el más bajo con un tono burlón mientras guardaba su espada- Bueno, dado que no puedo dormir y definitivamente no es buena idea que deambule por el palacio sin una escolta, lo acompañaré.

-No te necesito-susurró el Rey con un dejo de desprecio que hizo enojar al Caballero- si llegaran a atacarnos, yo tendría que protegerte a ti, tu técnica de defensa es pésima.

-Oh, cállate…-gruñó el rubio de ojos verdes completamente furioso y comenzó a caminar a buen paso hacia las cocinas. El monarca sonrió divertido y no dudó en seguirlo, definitivamente era bastante entretenido hacer enojar al mayor. Justo cuando abandonaron el pasillo, una sombra pasó corriendo detrás de ellos rumbo al ala opuesta del palacio.

Emma había esperado a que su hermano se durmiera para salir a hurtadillas de su habitación. Dado que el Rey de Giallo no conocía bien ese castillo, no podría encontrarla si es que despertaba. La rubia sonrió de forma gatuna antes de tocar la puerta del dormitorio de Antonio.

-¿Majestad?-el castaño estaba vestido con una sencilla piyama amarilla y su cabello se encontraba parado hacia todas direcciones- ¿qué ocurre?

-¿No quieres que vayamos a explorar?-preguntó la Reina con una sonrisa traviesa mientras tomaba la mano de su sirviente- Me imagino que la Reina Yao tiene muchísimos libros en su biblioteca.

-Alteza, no me parece una buena idea el espiar en un palacio ajeno…- el más alto se mordió el labio, incómodo, antes de ver el puchero en los labios de la chica- Bueno, está bien, vamos… -la adrenalina de que pudieran encontrarlos los hizo sonreír antes de que empezaran a correr por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca principal.

* * *

El viento nocturno agitaba suavemente los árboles que rodeaban el Palacio de Rouge. La luz de la luna caía suavemente sobre una laguna en el centro del jardín trasero. En el centro de la laguna descansaba un pequeño kiosco de madera. Las plantas se enredaban en las vigas del techo y en el puente de madera que permitía llegar a él.

Elizaveta no había dudado ni por un segundo arrastrar a Roderich a dicho lugar pues había deseado estar ahí desde el momento en que llegaron al palacio. La Reina se encontraba entre los brazos de su sirviente que no podía evitar lanzar miradas de preocupación a su alrededor.

-Rode… olvídate del mundo y concéntrate en mí…-la castaña tomó el mentón de su amante y ambos se unieron en un suave beso. El Caballero enredó los dedos en los cabellos de la joven para volver el beso aún más profundo. Total, si lo iban a mandar al infierno, al menos que valiera la pena. Pero justo en ese momento, escucharon voces y ambos se escondieron tras una de las columnas de madera- ¿Son guardias?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Ludwig y Feliciano se acercaban lentamente mientras platicaban tranquilamente. La castaña sonrió ampliamente al verlos, se veían tan bien juntos y el ambiente era sumamente romántico. Estaba tan emocionada al ver que el Rey estaba conviviendo con alguien más y que se llevaban bien.

-Gracias por acompañarme…-comentó el monarca de Lorem con una pequeña sonrisa. La Torre negó con la cabeza por un momento antes de asegurarle que no era ninguna molestia- la verdad es que no me apetecía estar solo.

-No es muy sabio que esté solo, majestad…-comentó el rubio con cierta preocupación- no después de los rumores que he escuchado-el más bajo lo miró confundido- oí que trataron de matar al Rey de Rouge el día de su coronación y fue culpa de la Reina de Zelenyy. Esa traición podría provocar una guerra…

* * *

Ya les traje un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo!

Cuervi: Jejej si, pobre Gil..

Flannya: jeje yo sé que todos amamos el GerIta y el UsUk!

Gracias poer leer y por sus comentarios

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	18. Conspiración

El viento nocturno agitaba suavemente los árboles que rodeaban el Palacio de Rouge. La luz de la luna caía suavemente sobre una laguna en el centro del jardín trasero. En el centro de la laguna descansaba un pequeño kiosco de madera. Las plantas se enredaban en las vigas del techo y en el puente de madera que permitía llegar a él.

Elizaveta no había dudado ni por un segundo arrastrar a Roderich a dicho lugar pues había deseado estar ahí desde el momento en que llegaron al palacio. La Reina se encontraba entre los brazos de su sirviente que no podía evitar lanzar miradas de preocupación a su alrededor.

-Rode… olvídate del mundo y concéntrate en mí…-la castaña tomó el mentón de su amante y ambos se unieron en un suave beso. El Caballero enredó los dedos en los cabellos de la joven para volver el beso aún más profundo. Total, si lo iban a mandar al infierno, al menos que valiera la pena. Pero justo en ese momento, escucharon voces y ambos se escondieron tras una de las columnas de madera- ¿Son guardias?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Ludwig y Feliciano se acercaban lentamente mientras platicaban tranquilamente. La castaña sonrió ampliamente al verlos, se veían tan bien juntos y el ambiente era sumamente romántico. Estaba tan emocionada al ver que el Rey estaba conviviendo con alguien más y que se llevaban bien.

-Gracias por acompañarme…-comentó el monarca de Lorem con una pequeña sonrisa. La Torre negó con la cabeza por un momento antes de asegurarle que no era ninguna molestia- la verdad es que no me apetecía estar solo.

-No es muy sabio que esté solo, majestad…-comentó el rubio con cierta preocupación- no después de los rumores que he escuchado-el más bajo lo miró confundido- oí que trataron de matar al Rey de Rouge el día de su coronación y fue culpa de la Reina de Zelenyy. Esa traición podría provocar una guerra…

-Pero… ¿por qué la Reina Tino mandaría matar al Rey Alfred? –Preguntó Feliciano muy confundido pues esa decisión no tenía ningún sentido- El Reino Rouge tiene una fuerte alianza con el reino Zelenyy. Por eso son la alianza Shiroi. Si llegara a haber una guerra entre ellos, sería un gran problema.

-Lo sé pero eso no es todo- dijo Ludwig bajando un poco la voz y el castaño se acercó un poco para poder escuchar- Según escuché, el Reino Rouge envió un espía a seguir al ejercito de Zelenyy en su viaje por el reino. Sé que lo atraparon pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún enfrentamiento, no sé qué va a pasar.

-Oh no… esto suena como el precedente para una guerra…-murmuró el más bajo con un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba la luna que se encontraba sobre ellos- No quiero que haya otra Tetraguerra…

-Alteza, no tiene por qué preocuparse, el ejército del Reino Lorem es formidable y estamos listos para protegerlo-dijo el rubio inmediatamente con un tono formal y seguro, no quería que el monarca estuviera asustado pues no dejaría que nadie lo dañara jamás.

-Yo no me preocupo por mi…-dijo el joven de ojos castaños mientras bajaba la mirada al pasto- Yo me preocupo por ustedes… en la guerra pasada perdimos al Rey Gilbert… no me preocupa morir pero si le pasa algo a la Reina Elizaveta… o al Alfil Kiku… o a ti… sólo por protegerme… no podría vivir con eso…-el nudo en su garganta se hizo aún más notorio al imaginarse a sus fieles soldados sacrificándose por su bienestar- No soy tan importante como para que se sacrifiquen por mi…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Ludwig furioso, asustando al rey- ¡¿Acaso dijiste que no eres importante?!-el más alto lo tomó por los brazos y lo miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate-¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres importante? ¡Eres el rey! ¡Si tu mueres, traerás la deshonra al reino!-el monarca estaba completamente congelado, no podía ni respirar- ¡Todos estamos listos para morir por ti! ¡YO MORIRÍA POR TI!

-Lud… -Feliciano balbuceó, completamente en shock. El rubio de ojos azules respiraba entrecortadamente sin soltar al más bajo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, incapaces de decir algo cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente del palacio.

* * *

-Vamos, admite que tu técnica de defensa es pésima- dijo el Rey Alfred con una sonrisa burlona mientras picaba la mejilla de Arthur. Ambos estaban caminando rumbo a las cocinas pues el menor tenía hambre y quería un pequeño refrigerio nocturno. El mayor ignoró olímpicamente al monarca que no dejaba de picar su mejilla para hacerlo confesar- Vamos, todos lo saben.

-Primero muerto antes de confesar eso-gruñó el Caballero cruzándose de brazos y comenzó a caminar más rápido pero el gobernante del reino rojo lo alcanzó fácilmente. Ese mocoso lo iba a volver loco.

-Bueno, creo que eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar porque si llega a haber una guerra, te matarán por tu pésima defensa-se burló el más alto con una risa estruendosa y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Arthur le saltó encima al rey, derribándolo. Alfred le sujetó las muñecas para evitar que lo golpeara y ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el sueño cuando escucharon una tosecilla.

-Ehm… ¿qué tenemos aquí?…-los dos rubios se congelaron en el suelo al escuchar a Francis que los observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. El Caballero no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras el gobernante de Rouge se limitaba a desviar la mirada, fingiendo que no pasaba nada- Majestad, si tanto quiere reclamar a Arthur, háganlo en una habitación, no en el pasillo…

-Yo… nosotros… ¡no es lo que parece, Francis!-exclamó Alfred sonrojándose también mientras soltaba las muñecas del más bajo y se levantaba de un salto. El rubio de cejas pobladas se levantó también mientras deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara- ¡Quita esa sonrisa, Francis! ¡Es una orden de tu rey!-la voz del rey temblaba un poco por los nervios y por lo acalorado que se sentía.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, Alteza, pero fue una fortuna que no los encontrara el Rey Lars o el Rey Berwald, los rumores se extenderían por todo el mundo-la sonrisa de Francis se hizo aún más grande. Disfrutaba enormemente la cara de vergüenza que tenían los dos rubios. Les dedicó un guiño pícaro antes de irse a su habitación.

Un silencio muy incómodo se instaló entre el Rey y su Caballero que estaban tan avergonzados que no podían verse a los ojos. Estuvieron en silencio un rato más antes de escuchar un grito que provenía de las cocinas. Ambos empezaron a correr por el pasillo hasta irrumpir en la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbra, sólo había una solitaria vela encendida en un rincón de la cocina que titilaba suavemente. El rubio de ojos verdes sacó su espada y se paró protectoramente frente al monarca.

-Quítate, Arthur, yo te protegeré si alguien nos ataca-murmuró el menor y abrazó al más bajo con un brazo mientras que colocaba su espada de manera protectora frente a ambos. El Caballero estaba a punto de reclamar cuando vio un bulto en el suelo- ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos se acercaron lentamente cuando escucharon pasos. Al parecer no eran los únicos que habían escuchado el grito. Feliciano y Ludwig entraron a la habitación con sus armas en alto. Los cuatro se miraron con cierta confusión cuando el bulto se movió. El color rojo en su ropa delataba de qué ejército era.

-¡Es Anna!-exclamó Arthur al reconocerla. La chica estaba agonizando entre suaves gemidos mientras una extraña espuma salía por su boca. La Alfil se retorció un poco más antes de quedarse quieta para siempre. El Caballero tragó con dificultad al ver cómo la luz escapaba de los ojos de la mujer mientras el único castaño se daba la vuelta para no ver el cadáver. Ludwig no pudo evitar abrazarlo y Alfred se limitó a retroceder, horrorizado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-chilló el monarca de Rouge con el horror grabado en sus facciones mientras miraba a su Caballero en busca de respuestas. Arthur se acercó al cadáver y descubrió que la chica había comido un pastelillo que había en el horno- ¿La comida está envenenada? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tal vez era para ti… tal vez alguien te escuchó quejarte de que tenías hambre y se nos adelantó mientras… peleábamos en el pasillo-comentó el rubio de cejas pobladas antes de reparar en los miembros del Reino Lorem- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo ustedes fuera de sus habitaciones?-el Caballero desenvainó su espada y les apuntó con ella.

-Sólo salimos a los jardines… estábamos paseando-se defendió la Torre del Reino Lorem con un gesto de molestia y el Rey azul recordó el papel que debía desempeñar así que miró a Alfred con firmeza.

-Le sugiero que no empiece a acusarnos de este horrible incidente porque ustedes son el reino anfitrión y todo lo que ocurre aquí es su culpa- las palabras de Feliciano salieron frías y directas, lo cual sorprendió a todos después de que el castaño había caído en shock al ver la muerte de la chica.

-Nosotros no mataríamos a alguien de nuestro propio reino-gruñó el rey de Rouge con el mismo tono frío y directo mientras observaba al castaño directamente a los ojos. A pesar de que era más bajo, el monarca del reino azul no retrocedió ante esa mirada acusadora- Creo que es obvio que alguien aquí intenta eliminarme y a mi ejército y no lo voy a permitir.

-Bien, entonces yo tampoco voy a permitir que se acuse a mi reino ni a mi ejército de asesinos y conspiradores. Espero que se convoque a una reunión de inmediato-el joven de ojos color chocolate se cruzó de brazos para dar por terminada la discusión y Alfred dio media vuelta para convocar a todos los presentes a una reunión de emergencia cuanto antes.

Una vez que los dos integrantes del Reino Rojo salieron de la cocina, la máscara de Feliciano se cayó en pedazos y él se desplomó. Unas lágrimas histéricas rodaban por sus mejillas. Había visto a alguien morir… realmente lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ludwig se arrodilló al lado de su rey y no dudó en atraerlo a su pecho. Esa era una imagen mental que nunca iban a poder sacar de su cabeza. Nunca.

-Tranquilo… majestad… nadie le hará daño mientras yo esté aquí-murmuró el rubio pero eso sólo asustó más al rey. ¡Todos estaban en peligro!

* * *

Hola! Sé que me tardé mil siglos en actualizar pero me había atorado y no sabía cómo seguir con la trama.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Cuervi: Jejeje pobre Rusia, siempre es el malo en todas partes jaja

Flannya: Ya pronto se consolidará el GerIta, no te preocupes... igual que el UsUk. Pues sí, creo que apenas vamos a la mitad jeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, me ayuda a mantenerme motivado!


	19. Confrontación

Un silencio aplastante cayó sobre todos los presentes. El Rey Alfred había ordenado que se realizara una reunión de emergencia en el comedor principal. Todos estaban en piyama y se notaban somnolientos. Un ambiente tenso se respiraba en la habitación y no era para menos pues alguien había muerto. La alfil del Reino Rouge había muerto y los sirvientes se estaban encargando del funeral de último minuto.

Alfred estaba sumamente tenso pues, como rey, debía proteger a todos sus soldados. Se estremeció al pensar que pudo haber sido… cierto caballero rubio. Sus ojos azules, cubiertos por sus lentes, no pudieron evitar caer sobre el nombrado rubio que estaba tan tieso como una escoba y no dejaba de sujetar su espada debajo de la mesa. El monarca del Reino Rojo sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la reunión. Los cuatro reyes se miraban mutuamente, acusándose en silencio. Finalmente fue el rey más joven el que decidió terminar con el silencio incómodo

-Bien, es momento de que sepan por qué están aquí-comenzó el rubio de ojos azules con voz firme. Los pocos susurros se ahogaron de inmediato- Puede que ya lo sepan pero aún así quiero decirlo para que se den cuenta de la gravedad del asunto… Anna, nuestra alfil, ha muerto envenenada.

Algunos de los presentes ahogaron un gemido mientras Lars y Berwald se observaron sorprendidos. Feliciano se limitó a mirar a Alfred sin saber cómo iba a proceder el asunto. Definitivamente esto se iba a poner mal y comenzaría la guerra. Ludwig no pudo evitar mirar a su rey con cierta preocupación y tomó su mano disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa para infundirle aliento.

-Aún no sabemos quién fue el autor de este asesinato pero lo encontraremos- prosiguió el monarca de Rouge soltando un golpe contra la mesa mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes con sospecha- Esta es una enorme deshonra contra mi reino y no pienso permitirlo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo murió?-preguntó Lars cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al rey más joven directo a los ojos- ¿Fue atacada? Porque si así fue, es culpa del reino por no proveer una mejor vigilancia del palacio. Varios de los miembros de los distintos reinos se encontraban vagando en la noche- Emma y Antonio miraron la mesa al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban. Roderich no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar ligeramente pero la Reina Elizaveta le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa mientras fulminaba al Rey Lars. Feliciano y Ludwig evitaron mirarse rotundamente- ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad en ese momento?

-La seguridad del Palacio se encuentra en el exterior, vigilando los alrededores-contestó Alfred fulminando al rey amarillo- Nosotros les abrimos las puertas pensando que se mantendrían los tratados de paz, firmados tras la Gran Tetraguerra. Ahora nos damos cuenta que fue un error confiar en que se respetarían…

-Los tratados de paz fueron violados desde hace mucho tiempo-gruñó Berwald mientras su mirada zafiro se posaba sobre el rey anfitrión. Alfred le devolvió la mirada con genuina confusión pero firme- El Reino Rouge violó el acuerdo al mandar a un espía a nuestro reino durante la gira real.

Varios de los presentes se miraron confundidos y sorprendidos. Otros, los que ya habían oído los rumores, miraron rápidamente a Alfred para ver su reacción ante tal acusación. El rey anfitrión no pudo evitar mirar a su reina con la confusión y la sorpresa brillando en el rostro. Yao también estaba sorprendido pero reaccionó más rápido que su rey y tomó la palabra.

-Me temo que hay un malentendido, Rey Berwald-dijo la reina roja con una débil sonrisa. Todos contuvieron el aliento ante las palabras ajenas. El ambiente en el comedor se volvía más y más tenso a cada minuto- El Reino Rouge tiene un código de honor que no rompería por nada. Así que debe ser una broma pues nosotros nunca enviaríamos a un espía a ningún reino.

-Pues le aseguro que no es un malentendido-dijo la Reina Tino con una de sus clásicas sonrisas pero ésta era fría y tensa. Ambas reinas se fulminaron con la mirada- Un espía vestido con las ropas reales de Rouge nos siguió durante la Gira Real hasta que nuestro caballero lo capturó. Ese es un ataque indirecto a nuestro reino y viola el tratado.

-Pues si hablamos de violar el tratado…-comenzó Alfred que comenzaba a molestarse y el estómago de Arthur se encogió al verlo sacar chispas por sus hermosos ojos azules- ¡El día de mi coronación, un hombre vestido con las ropas reales de Zelenyy me lanzó una daga para asesinarme y no era cualquier daga, era una de las dagas especiales de la reina Tino!

Un silencio absoluto reinó en el comedor. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y esa había sido una acusación directa contra la reina Tino y por ende contra el reino Zelenyy. Feliciano intercambió una mirada con el Rey Lars. A pesar de la existencia de la alianza Burakku, Feliciano no había hablado nunca con el Rey de Giallo.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave-Berwald fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras miraba a Alfred de manera intimidante pero el más joven ni siquiera parpadeó y le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Desea ver pruebas, Rey Berwald?-preguntó la Reina Yao mientras lo miraba con desconfianza. El pelinegro le pidió a uno de los mayordomos que trajera la daga que se encontraba en el salón de las armaduras. El silencio aún permanecía en la habitación cuando de pronto regresó el mayordomo con las manos vacías- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está la daga?

-Ha desaparecido, majestad- indicó el hombre con voz temblorosa. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él- Alguien rompió el candado de la reja y la tomó- otros mayordomos confirmaron la historia con la cabeza y uno de ellos le mostró a la reina el candado destrozado.

-Vaya… qué conveniente-dijo Berwald con una muy tenue sonrisa burlona en los labios. Los dos reyes de Rouge se miraron sin saber qué decir. Era obvio que alguien la había robado para eliminar la evidencia y hacerlos quedar mal- ¿Entonces la daga era sólo una ilusión o es una metáfora?

-¡No es una ilusión, eso fue real!-exclamó Alfred y todo el ejército de Rouge lo confirmó pero eso no borró la sonrisa burlona de la boca del rey verde. Justo en ese momento, Alfred se levantó y tomó la muñeca de Arthur. El caballero se sonrojó de golpe cuando el rey lo jaló para llevarlo frente a Berwald- ¿Ve esta cortada que tiene mi caballero en la palma? ¡Esa cortada se la hizo al salvarme la vida! ¡Sujetó el filo del arma que el hombre me lanzó!

-¡Eso no prueba nada!-dijo el Rey mirando con desprecio la mano de Arthur, lo que hizo que Alfred volviera a echar chispas por los ojos- Ese corte se lo pudo hacer en cualquier entrenamiento, todos estamos llenos de cortes y cicatrices.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciar el acto que hizo Arthur para salvarme la vida?!-exclamó el menor completamente furioso. El sonrojo del caballero se volvió aún más escandaloso al escuchar al rey pronunciar su nombre. Eso no pasó desapercibido por la reina Tino que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Así que el mismisísimo rey de Rouge tenía sentimientos prohibidos por su caballero… y eran recíprocos- Todos sabemos lo que pasó, es momento de que lo acepten de una vez.

-No pienso aceptar nada que no se pueda probar-dijo Berwald aún con su sonrisa burlona en los labios- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para esto, espero que se reúnan todas las pruebas y nos veremos en tierra neutral en dos días.

El rey de Zelenyy se levantó de la mesa y el ejército lo imitó para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Estaba a punto de amanecer y todos estaban cansados e irritados. El reino Giallo fue el segundo en marcharse a sus habitaciones seguido por el reino Lorem. Sólo el reino Rouge se quedó en el comedor. Alfred respiraba entrecortadamente, completamente furioso al igual que la reina, no podía creer que alguien les hubiera robado la daga. ¡Eso estaba planeado!

-Hay que encontrar la daga cuanto antes-ordenó la reina mirando a sus sirvientes que asintieron- Registren cada habitación vacía, los terrenos y los salones. Tendremos que exigir que los invitados muestren su equipaje antes de irse. ¡No se puede haber perdido!-los sirvientes salieron del comedor y la mirada de la reina cayó sobre su rey- Creo que ya puede soltar a su caballero, majestad.

Fue justo en ese momento que Alfred se dio cuenta que seguía sujetando la muñeca de Arthur con fuerza. El rubio de ojos verdes no se había dado cuenta tampoco y ambos se sonrojaron escandalosamente cuando se separaron. Los dos rubios regresaron a la mesa y un nuevo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-… Debemos encontrar un nuevo alfil-dijo finalmente la reina. Por la agitación de la pelea se habían olvidado de que ahora tenían una baja en su ejército. Todos miraron la mesa en un silencio solemne. Era una total deshonra haber perdido a un miembro del ejército sin haber estado en batalla- El día de mañana, en cuanto los invitados se retiren, pediré que envíen al mejor alumno de la Academia de Alfiles.

-Sí, está bien-dijo el monarca con un suspiro antes de mirar a su ejército- Bien, debemos irnos e intentar dormir. Se levanta la sesión- Todos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y desfilaron a sus habitaciones en completo silencio. Los ojos azules de Alfred no pudieron evitar seguir a su caballero hasta que éste entró a su habitación. Justo en ese momento, su mirada se topó con la de la reina.

-A pesar de todo, me alegra darme cuenta que se lleva mejor con su caballero-comentó Yao con una débil sonrisa cómplice. El monarca de Rouge se sonrojó de golpe y desvió la mirada, delatándose de inmediato- No sabía que valoraba tanto el hecho de que Arthur le haya salvado la vida, creí que le había molestado que el "débil caballerito" lo hiciera.

-Aún me molesta-comentó el rey mientras se quitaba los zapatos para no mirar a la reina- Pero al fin y al cabo, inepto o no, me salvó la vida y estoy agradecido… a regañadientes, contra mi voluntad y de mala gana-ambos se acostaron en camas separadas. Se desearon buenas noches y Yao apagó las velas. Alfred se quedó despierto un rato, incapaz de dormir por cierto rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente.

* * *

Ehm... hola? Ehm... lo siento, sé que me tardé más de 2 meses en actualizar pero es que he tenido tanto trabajo que lo único que hago todos los días es trabajar, comer y dormir.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara: Tendrás que esperar un poco más para el beso. Mientras te dejo un poco de Usuk jeje

Cuervi: Jeje todos tienen algo contra todos. La guerra está cada vez más cerca

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


End file.
